Healing
by TheLonelymurderer
Summary: Natsuo Todoroki a toujours voulu être un bon grand frère. Rôle qu'on lui a volé à 10 ans quand il fut injustement envoyé à Kyushu pour avoir ouvert sa bouche sur violences que son père faisait subir à ses frères. 9 ans plus tard, le jeune homme revient enfin chez lui, avec l'espoir de devenir le grand frère qu'il voulait être. Mais de sombres découvertes l'attende/SuitedeBigBro/
1. I just want to be a good brother

Voici Healing, la suite de Big bro.

Je vais de suite mettre des warnings concernant l'histoire en général : Cette fanfiction traite de sujet graves comme la pédophilie, le viol, le suicide, les traumatismes, des problèmes de santé psychologique, des abus et le blâme d'une victimes de sévices gravissimes.

Cela dit, pour ceux qui sont resté sur leur faim avec Big bro, cette fanfiction traitera aussi d'une lente reconstruction psychologique. Il y aura des larmes, de la colère, de l'angoisse, de la peur. Mais aussi de l'amour, de la bienveillance, de la compassion.

Je tiens aussi à préciser un point très important : **Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont OOC ! On ne connais pas assez Natsuo Todoroki pour affirmer qu'il réagirait comme ceci ou non dans le manga ! Je suis consciente que Fuyumi n'est pas une ordure ! Donc, si le comportement de l'un où de l'autre vous fait vous exclammer '' Dans le manga, il ou elle ne ferait jamais ça '' C'est normal ! Cela dit, si vous voulez débattre sur un point, je reste entièrement ouverte à la discussion.**

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

Natsuo était ému au moment où il retrouva Shouto. Il était lucide évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit frère lui saute dans les bras comme Fuyumi alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais put s'approcher. Cela dit, il avait réellement envie de le rencontrer, de le découvrir, de le connaitre. Il en avait toujours eu envie.

Natsuo a toujours voulu être un bon grand frère.

Par le passé, et comme il était le deuxième plus jeune, Natsuo avait été traité comme le bébé faible de la bande parmis son frère et sa soeur. Quand Shouto était né et que tous ensemble, ils étaient allé voir leur mère à la maternité, les yeux du petit garçon avaient brillé en se posant sur Shouto : Il était si petit, si fragile. Tout rond, avec une bouille douce, une peau blanche et sa chevelure délicate de bambin. Il avait sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il avait été le premier des trois à demander.

_'' Est-ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras maman ? ''_

Rei Todoroki avait sourit et avait consencieusement donné Shouto a Natsuo.

_'' Fais attention mon chéri, il est fragile ._ "

Natsuo n'avait pas quitté son petit frère des yeux, et il souriait. Il était heureux, maintenant c'était lui le grand frère ! Son rôle en tant que tel, était de protéger son cadet et d'être un bon exemple pour lui. En tant qu'enfant, il s'était fait de nombreux film en y pensant : Il se voyait déjà le protéger contre des garçons qui l'embêterait à l'école, il voulait lui apprendre à jouer au ballon et au volley. Il voulait être un bon modèle. Il en avait eu tellement envie...

Malheureusement, rien ne s'était bien déroulé par la suite. Entre l'ascension de violence à la maison. Le fait qu'Endeavor mette Shouto à l'écart. Leur mère qui était lentement devenue folle. Touya qui ne souriait plus, qui ne parlait plus... Natsuo avait énormément pleuré en voyant son grand frère s'éteindre sous ses yeux. Touya qui auparavant souriait et riait avec eux, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Et Natsuo était jeune, il était effrayé et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Et puis un jour, la violence terrible de leur père se déporta sur Shouto. Sur ce pauvre petit garçon innocent, si frêle face à son père. C'était peut-être injuste pour Touya mais le fait que son petit frère subisse de telles choses et soit constamment blessé, le choqua encore plus. Il y avait des images dans son esprit, où il voyait le visage inexpressif de Shouto, le nez en sang dans la salle de bain qui faisait encore trembler ses poings aujourd'hui. Et ça l'avait dégoûté de ne pouvoir rien faire. Cela lui serrait si fort le cœur qu'il avait finit par rassembler tout son courage.

A l'école, il avait fini par aller voir sa maîtresse. Et il lui avait alors dit d'une voix tremblante.

_'' Mon père frappe mon petit frère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...''_

Du haut de ses dix ans, Natsuo avait juste voulut que tout ce cauchemar s'arrête. Mais au final, il était rentré chez lui et avait vu des valises dans le couloir, puis son père était passé et avait dit avec indifférence.

'' Ton école à appelé Natsuo. Tu pars à Kyushu, immédiatement. ''

Il n'avait même pas comprit sur le coup, c'était... Irréel. Natsuo avait été envoyé le plus loin possible, par qu'il avait osé ouvrir sa bouche contre toutes les horreurs qu'il voyait.

Il avait hurlé alors que son tuteur l'avait emmené de force dans la voiture. Fuyumi pleurait silencieusement sans le regarder. Son père lui lançait un regard dur. Et sans le vouloir un instant, Natsuo avait dû partir, privé de sa famille durant toute ces années. Il avait été jeté comme on se débarrasse d'un pauvre nuisible.

Durant ses années, il dut faire face à la tristesse d'être mit si violemment à l'écart. Il dut aussi vivre avec le stress de savoir que son père continuait sûrement de maltraiter ses frères. Il pensait à Fuyumi à qui il devait manquer, à Touya qui n'était plus qu'une ombre et à Shouto qui grandissait sous les coups d'Endeavor. Il n'eut d'ailleurs plus aucune nouvelle de ses frères. Touya ne répondait jamais à ses appel. Shouto était trop jeune pour avoir un portable, quand à Fuyumi...

Il l'avait au moins toute les semaines au téléphone. Mais même quand il posait des questions sur ses frères, elle ne s'était jamais étalé. Il savait que Touya était distant de sa bouche. Mais rien sur Shouto.

_'' Tu sais Natsuo, je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler. Donc je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Mais il va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! ''_ Répondait-elle souvent avec un ton rassurant.

A force d'écouter toujours la même chose. Natsuo avait fini par croire qu'au final, les choses à la maison c'était peut-être un peu arrangé. Il n'y croyait pas dur comme fer, mais il aurait bien aimé en avoir la certitude, parce que son inquiétude pour Shouto ne disparut jamais totalement.

Malgré la distance, même si il n'avait jamais pu parler à son petit frère. L'envie d'être un grand frère protecteur était toujours présent au fond de son cœur. Oui... C'était un rôle qu'on lui avait volé. Et ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

Aujourd'hui, il avait dix-neuf ans et plus personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et là maintenant, il était déterminé à reprendre sa place dans la famille.

Durant tout le trajet du retour, il n'avait cessé de penser au moment des retrouvailles. Il savait que Fuyumi était contente. Il espérait que Touya le soit aussi. Quand au plus jeune...

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce que son père voulait, et même si Enji ne voulait pas que Shouto fréquente Natsuo, il passerait quand même du temps avec lui. Il avait le droit de connaitre son petit frère. Il savait d'avance que Shouto n'avait surement pas eut la vie facile durant tout ce temps. Il connaissait Endeavor. Malheureusement...

Il était loin de s'imaginer ce qui se cachait derrière toute cette période embuée de mystère. Très, très loin de s'imaginer.

Et le moment qu'il avait tant attendu était arrivé, il se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Shouto. Ils allaient enfin se rencontrer.

Il fit un pas dans la pièce en souriant maladroitement avec émotion.

\- Sh... Shouto. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Il avança encore.

\- C'est moi. Natsuo. Tu me reconnais ? Tu te souviens ?

Shouto ouvrit les yeux plus grand en le voyant avancer vers lui, le plus grand frère pensa que peut-être il se souvenait de lui. Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu me reconnais ? Je suis content de te revoir !

Il esquissa d'ouvrir les bras pour lui donner une embrassade, cependant Shouto recula brusquement, s'éloignant de lui avec un regard méfiant et mal à l'aise. Natsuo tiqua à sa réaction, reculant d'un pas. Peut-être y allait-il trop brutalement ?

\- Je... Je suis ton grand frère, tu te souviens ? Tu étais tout petit quand je suis parti.

'' Grand frère '' Ces mots résonnaient étrangement dans l'esprit de Shouto. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avaient plus entendus.

Bien évidemment il se souvenait de Natsuo. Il se souvenait que ce grand frère là l'espionnait souvent avec un visage horrifié, et que son père l'avait grondé avec une voix effrayante en lui disant de ne pas s'approcher de Shouto, tout en le jetant brutalement hors de la pièce en l'attrapant par le poignet. Et un jour, il était parti parce qu'il avait dit à sa maîtresse que leur père était méchant. C'est Touya qui le lui avait raconté...

\- Je suis ton grand frère.

Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière en ajoutant.

\- Je... J'ai toujours voulu qu'on parle ensemble tu sais. Je suis désolé. J'aurais... J'aurais aimé pouvoir être présent. Dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Natsuo souriait, et son attitude se voulait bienveillante et rassurante.

Mais.

Shouto sentait son cœur s'emballer. Il avait son grand frère en face de lui. Son autre grand frère. Il ne savait rien de lui et pourtant, inconsciemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le relier à Touya. Peu importe la raison et la logique, il était angoissé par sa présence. Il reculait et il commença à trembler face à lui.

Natsuo le regardait avec stupeur. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ou de menaçant. Il demanda avec douceur.

\- Est-ce que... Tu va bien ?

Il tendis la main vers lui et aussitôt, Shouto la repoussa par réflexe.

Natsuo fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Shouto palissait en le regardant, reculant au maximum, le plus loin qu'il puisse. C'était peu être exagéré mais, voir Natsuo, son deuxième grand frère, depuis tout ce qu'il c'était passé avec Touya, le mettait en état de choc. Touya et Natsuo ne se ressemblaient pas traits pour traits, certes... Mais ils étaient tout deux plus grands que lui, tout les deux avaient un beau visage avec des traits doux, et tout les deux avaient cette même voix. Une voix douce, chaleureuse et suave. Une voix que Shouto avait entendu bien trop souvent au creux de son oreille.

La voix de Natsuo était... Totalement identique à celle de Touya.

Les yeux du garçon piquèrent, il allait presque se mettre à pleurer à cause du choc émotionnel. Natsuo semblait complètement perdu et inquiet.

\- Grand... Frère... Ne...Ne...

Fuyumi entra soudainement dans la chambre. Elle regarda ses deux frères. Puis elle déclara en voyant son cadet sous le choc.

\- Natsuo ! Shouto est fatigué, tu devrais le laisser se reposer ! Viens en bas, je t'ai préparé un café !

Les deux frères se figèrent en la regardant. Puis Natsuo se releva. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son petit frère avec une profonde inquiétude. Il n'osa même pas lui demander si il allait bien. Il se contenta de sortir en le regardant au moment de fermer la porte. Il avait soudainement une boule au ventre. Il était surprit par la panique de son frère alors qu'il ne c'était rien passé du tout. Et Fuyumi... Fuyumi aussi était étrange. Nerveuse et cachottière.

Il s'assit à table près d'elle et immédiatement, elle lui refit un sourire.

\- Tu es content d'être rentré ?

\- Hum oui.

Il regardait toujours vers l'escalier. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre, il demanda.

\- Tu es sûre que Shouto va bien ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il vient d'entrer à Yuei tu sais. Il est fatigué et nerveux, c'est tout !

\- Mouais...

\- Alors, il paraît que tu cherches un appartement par ici ?

\- Ouais. Hors de question que j'habite dans cette maison. J'avais envie de vous retrouver hein... Mais je ne pense pas que je supporterais de cohabiter avec le vieux.

\- Ne sois pas si dur Natsuo. Papa change ces dernier temps.

Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de son père avec elle. Il le détestait vraiment et elle, elle semblait toujours tout atténuer et là maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Ils parlèrent un moment, au fil des minutes qui passaient, il se rendit naturellement compte qu'elle évitait certains sujets.

Elle pouvait passer de longues minutes à parler sur des sujets banals et sans importances. Mais quand Natsuo posait une question en rapport avec Shouto ou Touya, il avait droit à des phrases courtes et floues. Pourtant, il voulait en savoir plus. Il venait de rentrer et il découvrait que Touya n'était pas là, et il ne pouvait pas parler à son petit frère.. Son petit frère qui était... Bizarre et effrayé. Sa réaction l'avait profondément perturbé, et l'attitude évasive de sa sœur à son propos le titillait. Il y avait pourtant une question qu'il fallait qu'il pose.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que papa a fait souffrir Shouto ?

Fuyumi resta muette un instant, elle regarda à gauche à droite, dans toute les directions en répondant maladroitement avec un sourire.

\- Hum Natsuo. Tu sais, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Il est en bonne santé et c'est un bon élève. Donc ça va ok ?

Sa réponse le choqua.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Elle se figea en déglutissant.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Il lui a fait du mal ? Parce que si oui, ça a de l'importance. Que tu lui pardonnes ou non, je m'en fou.

Natsuo perdait lentement sa patience. Il avait doucement espéré qu'en rentrant, il retrouverait sa famille et rétablirait ses liens avec eux, mais il n'était pas bête non plus. Il se souvenait à quel point son père avait pu être violent. Et la réaction de Shouto quelques instant plus tôt lui faisait doucement croire que son petit frère avait été victime de cette brutalité pendant toute ces années. Cela l'angoissait, il avait besoin de savoir. Il faisait parti de la famille bon sang ! Alors il devait savoir ! Il tenta de se calmer en demandant plus posément.

\- Fuyumi, je ... J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé durant mon absence. J'ai le droit de savoir hein ?

Elle baissa la tête avant de dire.

\- Il ne c'est rien passé durant ton absence. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Il sentait très clairement qu'elle lui mentait.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il si étrange ? Il a quinze ans... Ce n'est plus un enfant. Et... Il a paniqué comme devant un inconnu effrayant. Pourtant il se souvient de moi non ? Je t'avoue que ça me perturbe.

Son silence l'agaça. Il aurait préféré être parano mais non... Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Grande sœur, tu dois me dire, il c'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ? Est-ce que Shouto va bien ? Où est Touya ?

Les sourcils de Fuyumi se froncèrent.

\- Fuyumi ! Il c'est passé quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Lui cria t-elle dessus.

Ses yeux étaient humides, elle gronda.

\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire en arrivant ici que de poser des questions inutiles ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! J'ai beau te le dire, tu continue de t'énerver contre moi. Je n'ai rien fait ! Je t'ai chaudement accueillit et la première chose que tu fais c'est de me prendre la tête !

Il se figea sur sa chaise. La réaction de Fuyumi le prit au dépourvu. Elle réagissait un peu excessivement alors qu'apparemment, rien ne c'était passé. Cela dit, il venait d'arriver, il n'était pas temps de créer une dispute. Il aurait peut-être du s'abstenir de poser toute ses questions tout de suite. Il se leva doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Fuyumi... Je suis désolé. Pleures pas, j'aurais peut-être du être plus calme.

Elle renifla. Décidément, Natsuo arrivait, et tout ce qu'il avait à la bouche, c'était Shouto, Touya, Shouto. Pourtant cette journée était spéciale, il ne fallait pas la gâcher, non...

Pendant les premiers jours, Natsuo resta proche de Fuyumi, c'était les vacances et il voulait rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Seulement, ses projets ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait. Premièrement, Touya était injoignable. Il commençait à trouver de plus en plus louche le fait qu'il soit parti sans laisser ni numéro, ni adresse. Et Fuyumi agissait comme si c'était normal... Deuxièmement, Shouto restait enfermé dans sa chambre quand il était à la maison. Il ne descendait jamais et ne parlait jamais. A plusieurs reprises, Natsuo sortait avec Fuyumi, au restaurant et au cinéma et il demandait.

\- Shouto veut peut-être venir avec nous ?

Fuyumi montait et redescendait à toute vitesse.

\- Il ne veut pas, tant pis ! On y va ?

Natsuo était angoissé par le mutisme et le renfermement de son petit frère, et l'attitude de Fuyumi l'agaçait doucement. Comme si elle se fichait pas mal de son cadet.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était partie faire une course, il décida de monter les escaliers. Le plus jeune était toujours dans sa chambre. Ils pouvaient se parler non ? Il fallait qu'il arrive à lui parler. Il toqua d'abord à la porte.

\- Shouto ?

Le garçon derrière la porte ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- C'est Natsuo. Ecoute...

Il prit une voix douce.

\- On est peut-être parti du mauvais pied. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on parle à deux, tu veux bien dis ?

Shouto finit par répondre.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

La voix de son frère était tremblante et incertaine.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Le garçon hésita, Natsuo saisit la poignet et doucement il ouvrit : L'adolescent le regardait avec de grand yeux d'animal apeuré. Il semblait terrifié et angoissé. Pourquoi ? Le visage de l'adulte se teinta de peine.

\- Shouto... Je ...

\- Ne t'approches pas ! Glapit-il en le voyant faire un pas.

Natsuo sursauta et baissa la tête vers le sol. Une pointe de tristesse naquit dans son cœur. La voix de Shouto s'adoucie.

\- Ne... Ne t'approches pas s'il te plait.

Il murmura s'il te plait deux ou trois fois. Il tremblait. Il avait vraiment l'air paniqué.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal DU TOUT.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Shouto ?

Il déglutit.

\- On... On est seul tout les deux. Je sens que Fuyumi me cache quelque chose, et toi tu... Tu es étrange. De quoi as tu peur comme ça ? Ça m'inquiète.

L'adolescent le regardait silencieusement, il ouvrait parfois la bouche comme si il allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortait. Natsuo sentait qu'il avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Plus le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs le regardait, et plus il sentait que quelque chose était anormal. Shouto était tellement... Craintif. Bien trop craintif. Pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui te gène ? Tu... Tu as peur quand je suis dans la pièce ?

Il ne répondit pas, il tremblait. Cette vision faisait tellement de peine à Natsuo, il voulait juste savoir ce qui n'allait pas pour faire ensuite, ce qu'il fallait faire. Car en cet instant, il était perdu.

\- Je sens que tu as peur. Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal tu sais... Je suis content de te revoir. Je veux qu'on parle et qu'on apprenne à se connaitre.

La voix de Natsuo ressemblait tellement à celle de Touya. La même voix douce. La même voix pleine de gentillesse.

\- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur de moi. Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on se parle ? Tu verra que tout vas bien. S'il te plait descend avec moi et on prendra un chocolat, ou un thé... Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes. Dit-il en finissant par un léger rire nerveux.

Shouto baissa la tête de plus en plus. Chaque mots sonnaient comme si Touya les disaient. Touya qui avait brisé son cœur et qui ensuite était parti pour toujours.

\- Shouto ? Natsuo s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne t'approches pas ! Répéta t-il avec une voix aiguë et terrifiée. Le plus grand se figea, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son cadet à son égard, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait le moindre geste menaçant.

\- Ne... Ne t'approches pas de moi... Ne t'approches pas.

Son estomac se noua douloureusement quand il vit des larmes tomber sur les genoux de son frère. Shouto avait la tête baissé, mais il savait qu'il était en train de pleurer. Cette vision terrible le tétanisa sur place.

Quelque chose n'allait pas... Du tout.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il recula doucement en murmurant.

\- Je... Je suis désolé si je te fait peur Shouto...

Il déglutit en ajoutant.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps où je ne sais quoi... C'est comme tu veux. Je... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se parle, c'est tout. Mais, si tu ne veux pas... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'attendrais.

Il espéra que ses paroles rassurantes allaient aider à le décrisper, mais Shouto ne releva pas la tête. Il resta figé, tremblant, assit sur son lit.

Natsuo ferma la porte et resta contre celle-ci un instant. Shouto dégageait quelque chose de si sombre, que sa gorge était douloureusement serré, au point où il avait lui-même envie de pleurer. Cela dit, il resta fort. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui n'allait pas.

Fuyumi, même si elle n'avait pas envie de parler, devait lui dire la vérité. Elle savait quelque chose, c'était obligé ! Il faisait lui aussi parti de la famille, et si l'un des membre de sa famille allait mal, il voulait pouvoir l'aider. Shouto n'était pas si sombre, si terrorisé pour rien, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Et c'était sûrement grave. Alors il fallait qu'il sache.

Quand il commença à poser des questions à sa sœur, elle se braqua immédiatement. Répétant le même scénario que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

\- Il ne c'est rien passé ! Arrêtes de m'embêter Natsuo !

Le jeune adulte ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle, il aurait aimé une entente pacifique parce qu'elle était sa sœur et qu'il l'aimait.

Mais là, elle le mettait en colère. Alors abandonnant son pacifisme, il éleva la voix.

\- Fuyumi ! Je suis allé voir Shouto et tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé ? Il n'est pas capable de me regarder dans les yeux, il tremble et il pleure quand je m'approche de lui ! Et toi... T'essais de me faire gober qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Qu'il panique comme ça naturellement ? Tu me prend pour un con ma parole !?

Elle resta sans voix, il frappa des mains sur la table.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Fuyumi ?! Je me souviens de toi comme étant toujours là à t'inquiéter pour Touya et moi quand on était petit. Et là, tu vois clairement que Shouto va mal mais tu ne le calcule pas un instant ! Pourquoi tu me répète qu'il n'y a rien alors que c'est un mensonge ? C'est notre petit frère ! Arrêtes de dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, que c'est rien et qu'il n'y a rien ! Shouto souffre de quelque chose et tu me donne l'impression que t'en à rien à foutre et que tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! C'est horrible comme comportement !

Elle commença à pleurer en serrant les dents.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal Natsuo ! Comment peux-tu me parler comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si tu fais quelque chose de mal ! Si Shouto est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, c'est peut-être parce que jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde fait mine de l'ignorer alors que ça se voit à mille kilomètres que quelque chose cloche !

\- Non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Elle lui cria dessus.

\- J'en ai assez, toi comme lui vous fichiez tout en l'air ! Tu oses me faire ce genre de reproches, mais moi non plus personne ne se souci de ce que je ressens ! Tout ce que je veux c'est une famille normale ! Mais entre Shouto qui ne dit jamais un mot et qui ne veut jamais voir personne et toi qui passe ton temps à m'agresser avec tes questions !

Elle sanglota.

\- Je veux juste une famille heureuse...

Il resta silencieux devant elle, des nuées de sentiments contradictoires fluctuaient dans sa tête.

Il avait l'impression que sa sœur était dans le déni total. Il savait qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces murs. Son comportement excessif en témoignait pour lui. Il bouillonnait de lui extirper de force ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la voir se mettre dans des états pareils parce qu'elle ne voulait pas parler le perturbait encore plus. Fuyumi et Natsuo avait toujours été proches, évidemment qu'il se souciait d'elle. Il le lui montrait régulièrement. Mais là en cet instant, il commençait à percevoir que ce qui énervait Fuyumi.

C'était qu'il pose des questions à propos de Shouto.

\- C'est faux ce que tu dis... Je me souci de ce que tu ressens.

Il serra les poings.

\- Je te parle souvent, je te demande tout les jours si tu va bien. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime.

Une désagréable sensation d'amertume lui prit la gorge.

\- Mais bizarrement Fuyumi... A chaque fois que c'est de Shouto que je semble me soucier, on dirait que ça ne te plais pas.

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer et écarquilla les yeux. Natsuo continua avec une voix sombre.

\- Je me souviens quand on était petit que tu avais tes à-priori sur lui. Mais on était des enfants à l'époque... Alors je me disais qu'avec le temps c'était passé. C'est passé n'est-ce pas ?

Elle resta silencieuse, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Ou peut-être que ça n'est pas passé... Natsuo ferma les yeux douloureusement. Interpréter les choses de la manière qu'il imaginait lui faisait mal : Fuyumi était adulte, et ce n'était pas de la faute de Shouto si son père les avaient séparé. Elle n'était plus une enfant, elle devait obligatoirement en avoir conscience.

\- Mais même si tu n'aimes pas Shouto, si il souffre de quelque chose, c'est terrible de le laisser souffrir sans rien dire.

Elle s'exclama soudainement.

\- Bien sur que si ! J'aime... Je ... J'aime Shouto...

Cela sonnait faux, et la poitrine de Natsuo s'emplie de dégoût. Il s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Je suis tellement déçu.

Elle parut choqué. Il se dirigea vers la porte, incapable de la regarder à nouveau. Il aimait Fuyumi, c'était sa grande sœur.

Mais son comportement avec Shouto était cruel. Avant de partir, il déclara.

\- Que tu veuilles me parler ou pas, je vais découvrir ce qui c'est passé. Sois en certaine.

Fuyumi le regarda partir en serrant les poings.

* * *

Le jour d'après, Natsuo attendit que Shouto parte à Yuei, il attendit que son père aille au travail et que Fuyumi sorte elle aussi de la maison. Il attendit patiemment que la maison soit vide. Et il commença à fouiller.

Le premier lieu qu'il fouilla fut la chambre de Shouto. Il entra dans la pièce avec une pointe de culpabilité : Ce n'était pas très honnête de fouiller comme ça dans la chambre de son frère mais, si cela pouvait le mettre sur une piste, il fallait le faire.

La première chose qui le frappa fut à quel point la chambre de son frère était ... Vide : Des bouquins scolaires, un bureau, des pochettes remplies de feuilles de travail et son futon au fond de la pièce. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'adolescent de quinze ans. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de loisir. Il souleva le matelas, ouvrit les tiroirs, mais il ne trouva rien.

Il quitta doucement la pièce avec un sentiment de malaise. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour fouiller les placards. Il cherchait le moindre élément qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste. Après avoir fouiner dans la cuisine, il alla dans la chambre de Fuyumi. Au départ il ne trouva rien non plus. Puis il eut l'idée de regarder dans la poubelle, en fouillant jusqu'au fond, il trouva une photo de Touya déchiquetée. Une pointe de curiosité le prit. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

Fuyumi avait pourtant toujours aimé Touya ...

Il ramassa les pièces de la photo et les mit dans sa poche, il descendit dans le salon et continua à fouiller. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il était en train de regarder le contenue du buffet dans un coin de la pièce qu'il tomba sur ce qui allait le bouleverser.

Sa main se posa sur un genre de dossier bleu et blanc, il fronça les sourcils avant de tirer dessus pour le sortir. Et la son regard s'éclaira. C'était un dossier de l'hôpital.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le document et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa d'un coup en voyant le nom et la date inscrit dessus.

'' Shouto Todoroki. 2015 ''

C'était il y a trois ans. Shouto avait été à l'hôpital ? C'était bizarre parce que Natsuo n'en avait jamais rien su.

Il ouvrit le document et commença à le lire, et au fil des pages, son coeur tomba dans son estomac. Tout ce qu'il avait pressentit se confirma douloureusement. Il ferma les pages, après une heure de lecture. Il était pâle et bouleversé.

Son petit frère avait essayé de se suicider il y avait trois ans. Suite à sa tentative de suicide, il avait été catatonique pendant des jours. Dans le rapport, les médecins avaient noté que la cause de cette tentative était le départ inopiné de son frère aîné Touya. Touya était donc parti depuis longtemps. On ne lui avait rien dit... Il n'a jamais su que Shouto avait essayé de se suicider, il n'a jamais su que Touya avait quitté le foyer. Il se souvenait de tout ces appels avec Fuyumi... Ou il demandait si tout allait bien à la maison, et elle lui avait toujours répondu joyeusement.

'' Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas ''

Elle lui avait mentit. Elle lui avait caché des chose aussi grave ! Mais pourquoi ?

Mais ce qui troubla Natsuo encore plus, furent les pages de suivie médicales qui étaient vides, blanches. Comme si après cette tentative de suicide, Shouto n'avait vu personne.

Il ne se sentit pas bien, il lui fallut s'asseoir un instant pour digérer l'horreur de cette découverte. Que c'était-il passé pour que Touya parte d'un coup ? Pourquoi le départ de son frère avait plongé Shouto dans un désespoir tel qui avait essayer de s'ôter la vie ? Pourquoi Shouto semblait ne pas avoir été suivi ? Pourquoi Fuyumi lui mentait-elle avec tant d'entêtement ?

Shouto était sûrement dépressif aujourd'hui. Si il n'avait pas été voir un psy, si son père ne l'avait pas fait soigner par un spécialiste, c'était quasi obligé.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette horreur était réduite au silence ? C'était injuste.

Natsuo se leva lentement, le dossier en main. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. La peine qu'il ressentait était immense. Et au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient, des millions de questions fleurissaient dans son esprit.

Fuyumi rentra vers treize heure ce mercredi là. Elle débarrassa son sac et enleva sa veste et elle sursauta en voyant Natsuo assit à la table du salon. Il avait l'air sombre. Elle demanda nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il soupira avant de la regarder. Ses yeux noirs étaient un mélange de tristesse et de colère. Il répondit.

\- Maintenant, dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de répondre avec agacement.

\- Laisses moi tranquille Natsuo, j'en ai assez de te répéter qu'il n'y a rien.

Il la coupa presque dans sa phrase en posant bruyamment le dossier de l'hôpital sur la table. Elle le regarda avec stupeur. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il sorti aussi les morceaux de photos déchirés de sa poche.

-Tu es toujours sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

Elle commença à trembler.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour savoir... Fuyumi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens comme ça ?

Elle déglutit avant de dire en commençant à partir.

\- Laisses-moi tranquille.

\- Fuyumi ! Il l'arrêta avec une voix calme et sévère. Si tu ne m'avoue pas tout, là maintenant. Ce sera comme une trahison.

Il ajouta avec un ton terrible.

\- Je repartirais et tu ne me verras plus jamais.

Elle se figea en regardant dans le vague pendant un instant. Elle baissa la tête doucement en pleurant. Elle se sentait piégée.

\- Fuyumi, si tu m'aimes. Assied toi et dis moi tout.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de finalement se résigner. Quoi qu'elle faisait maintenant de toute façon, son frère la détesterait. Alors elle se tourna lentement pour venir s'asseoir à table. Natsuo s'adoucit en la voyant enfin prête à coopérer.

\- Grande sœur, il faut que tu me dises la vérité maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Shouto ?

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, elle commença d'une voix larmoyante.

\- Il... Il y a trois ans... Je rentrais à la maison pour manger. Cela faisait depuis des années que... Que Touya ne voulait plus me voir ni me parler. Quand j'essayer de l'approcher, il était toujours froid et... Méprisant. Il m'insultait et me disait qu'il en avait assez de me voir. Il était toujours... Toujours avec Shouto. Tout le temps. Il ne le quittait jamais une seconde.

Elle souffla en riant avec cynisme.

\- Alors oui j'étais jalouse... J'avais le sentiment que Shouto me volait mon grand frère. Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir ? Comment j'aurais pu deviner ce qu'il se passait dans le dos de tout le monde ? Shouto n'a jamais rien dit à personne... J'étais censé le deviner par magie ?

Natsuo fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Le regard de Fuyumi devint sombre, elle renifla plusieurs fois.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Natsuo... Je...

Natsuo ajouta.

\- Qu'est-ce que Touya a fait ?

Elle renifla encore, cherchant la force pour avouer.

\- Touya était un monstre...

Le jeune homme se figea, ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Quoi ?

Fuyumi finit par avouer.

\- Ce jour là je rentrais à la maison... Je voulais juste parler à Touya, pour que les choses aillent mieux. Je suis monté et j'ai entendu des bruits... Je suis monté et... J'ai vu ce qu'il faisait.

Natsuo resta muet, attendant le cœur battant ce qu'elle allait lui avouer.

\- Touya... Il... Il abusait sexuellement de Shouto.

Natsuo resta immobile sur sa chaise quand il l'entendit dire ces mots. Son souffle se coupa presque.

\- Pardon ?

Fuyumi baissa la tête, il ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard, il se sentait... extrêmement malade d'un seul coup. Les images de Shouto qui tremblait et qui lui demandait de ne pas l'approcher flashèrent dans son esprit. Il commença à se sentir mal... Très mal...

\- Quand papa l'a apprit, il est devenu fou de rage. Et le soir même, Touya n'était plus là.

Elle se frotta la joue avant de dire.

\- Quand papa est rentré au soir, il a forcé Shouto a dire ce qu'il c'était passé et... On a comprit que... Ce genre de chose se passait, depuis que maman est partie.

Elle grinça des dents.

\- Je n'y pouvait rien Natsuo... On était pas proche lui et moi et il n'a rien dit... En six ans il n'a rien dit à personne ! Ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Plus Fuyumi parlait, et plus ce qu'il entendait était pire. Touya n'avait pas juste abusé de Shouto une fois... Il l'avait fait depuis de longues années, depuis que leur mère était partie...Natsuo pouvait très bien situé cette période, il venait juste d'être envoyé au loin. Il se souvenait de Shouto avec son bandeau autour de l'œil. C'était à se moment là que cela avait commencé. Au moment où Shouto était encore un tout petit garçon. Un petit garçon mignon, sage, muet et triste. Et c'est à ce moment là que cela avait commencé. C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?!

Et ça avait duré des années... De longues années ou Touya avait abusé de lui sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Des larmes lui piquèrent le bord des yeux . Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Touya qui était parti. Shouto qui était triste, effrayé, sombre. Qui tremblait dès qu'on l'approchait et qui ne voulait parler à personne. Sa tentative de suicide... Sois disant parce Touya était partie.

Et là maintenant, son petit frère qui avait subit tant d'horribles malheurs, devait se tenir droit et faire semblant d'être un jeune étudiant ordinaire, parce que son père l'attendait de lui.

Et personne ne parlait de ça. Comme si c'était un détail oubliable. Natsuo n'avait jamais été prévenu, ni pour le viol, ni pour Touya, ni pour le suicide. Il pleura en demandant avec une voix tremblante.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?

Fuyumi se renferma sur elle-même, un mélange de colère et de tristesse montaient en lui. Si quelqu'un l'avait prévenu que son frère avait été violé, si quelqu'un lui avait dit que son frère était à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait voulu se suicider...

Il se serait débrouillé tant bien que mal. Il serait revenu en courant. Il aurait traversé le pays comme s'il s'agissait d'un parcours du combattant pour être là pour lui. Il aurait fait quelque chose ! Si il avait été prévenu, il aurait cherché à faire quelque chose !

C'était injuste... Si injuste !

\- Si j'avais su... Je serais rentré à la maison ! C'est injuste ! Injuuste ! Si on m'avait prévenu j'aurais pu me débrouiller pour être là ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que mon petit frère souffrait le martyre ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Demanda t-il avec une intense incompréhension.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'enterrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Ses appels avec Natsuo était quelque chose de précieux... Alors égoïstement, elle n'avait pas voulut les gâcher avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard...

Le cœur de Natsuo était serré, la colère, la tristesse et l'injustice étaient insupportable. Il se rappela de son petit frère quand il était un tout petit bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Quand il avait sourit en pensant qu'il devait le protéger parce qu'il était son grand frère. Natsuo avait essayé de le protéger en brisant le silence, mais on l'avait éloigné de sa famille, et alors qu'il partait, Shouto était devenue une proie à la merci de la violence de son père et aux envies sordides de Touya. Le visage innocent et adorable de Shouto lorsqu'il était enfant le hantait. Il n'avait pas pu être là, il n'avait pas pu le protéger.

Son petit frère avait enduré des souffrances horrible et personne ne l'en avait protéger. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il était adolescent, Shouto vivait en étant une personne brisée qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur.

Il se leva brutalement et sorti en trombe de la pièce. Il attrapa ses clef de voiture. Il se hâta de démarrer et saisi son portable avec son autre main. Il composa le numéro de Yuei. Quand on lui répondit, il dit d'une voix tremblante mais forte.

\- Bonjour, je suis Natsuo Todoroki, je suis un parent de l'un de vos élève en classe héroïque. Shouto Todoroki.

La personne au bout de la ligne sembla chercher dans ses registres, il ajouta alors.

\- Je veux qu'on le fasse sortir de cour, je viens le chercher immédiatement.

La personne au bout du fil parut surprise de sa fermeté mais Natsuo ne leur laissa pas le choix, il venait chercher Shouto.

L'adolescent était en cour quand un surveillant entra dans la salle de classe.

\- Shouto Todoroki ? Rassembles tes affaires, quelqu'un vient te chercher tout de suite.

Il sembla étonné.

\- Pardon ? Quelqu'un vient me chercher ? Pourquoi ?

\- Un membre de ta famille est en route. Tu dois sortir.

Aizawa regardait le surveillant puis son élève, il souffla.

\- Allez Todoroki, fais tes affaires. Les devoirs d'aujourd'hui seront envoyé par mail, je passerais le mot.

Perdu, le garçon se leva en rangeant son matériel, puis il sorti de la salle de classe.

Natsuo arriva devant le bâtiment, il se gara. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit Shouto sortir. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il savait qu'il remarqua au combien le visage de son petit frère était empreint de malheur. Il était si beau alors c'était si navrant de voir que ses yeux n'avait aucun éclat, que son expression était éternellement maussade, à tel point qu'on se demandait si il était capable de sourire. C'était injuste.

L'adulte aux cheveux blancs sorti de la voiture et Shouto le remarqua alors, le jeune garçon se figea en voyant son grand frère, il était surprit de le voir, de voir que c'était lui qui venait le chercher.

\- Shouto...

Le garçon recula d'un pas quand son frère avança. A nouveau, l'adolescent ressemblait à un animal terrorisé, il avait peur de Natsuo, parce que sa voix et son visage lui rappelait Touya. A ce constat, les yeux du plus grand se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

\- Shouto... Frangin...

Il avança encore, et Shouto tremblait, il reculait et ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur.

\- Non... Non grand frère. Non.. Ne t'approches pas... Non !

Natsuo l'enserra avec force dans ses bras. Et puis il craqua et pleura en le tenant contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Shouto !

Le garçon tremblait terriblement en le suppliant faiblement.

\- S'il te plait... S'il te plait lâche moi... S'il te plait...

Et Natsuo sentait le cœur de son frère battre à la chamade. Il avait tellement, tellement peur.

\- Je sais tout maintenant. Je sais tout... Oh mon dieu... Touya t'as fais énormément de mal...

Shouto sursauta au nom de son frère, puis il fondit en larmes. Natsuo caressa ses cheveux en le serrant.

\- Je te promet que je ne laisserais plus rien de douloureux t'arriver... Je te promet que je serais toujours là pour toi maintenant...


	2. I'm so disapointed

Chapitre 2 ( je l'appelle à titre personnel, le chapitre de la justice. Vous verrez pourquoi mdr )

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Trop contente de te retrouver une nouvelle fois ^^. Tu as été surprise ? Tu verras assez vite l'étendu des dégâts que toute la négligence et les abus ont eu sur la santé mentale de Shouto. ( Il est OOC lui aussi, avec des traumatismes aussi graves, c'est un peu obligé :/ ). Cette fic a vraiment pour sujet de montrer la lente reconstruction de Shouto qui est pour l'heure complètement détruit par toutes ces années de cauchemar. ( tu verras vite dans deux trois chapitres que Shouto est vraiment dans un grave état. ) Mais aussi de la douleur de Natsuo, qui rentre chez lui après tout ce temps pour finalement découvrir que son petit frère, ce bébé qu'il a un jour tenu dans ses bras en pensant qu'il devait le protéger, a finalement subit des horreurs sans nom. Et que son père, son frère et sa soeur ont tous eu des comportements aberrants . Au final c'est lui le seul adulte de cette famille.

Tu verras aux fils des chapitres ( car comme Big bro, tout est déjà écrit en Anglais en fait XD ) qu'Endeavor n'est pas ravi du tout. Ils vont se confronter dans cette fanfic. Cela dit, laisses moi te dire que si Endeavor est un homme fort et puissant, Natsuo est un jeune homme déterminé, intelligent et il n'a rien à lui envier. Il sait parfaitement comment se défendre. ( Et j'avais aussi très envie de le remettre à sa place, lui et Fuyumi.)

Il n'a pas fouillé la chambre de Touya tout simplement car elle est totalement vide. Endeavor s'est débarrassé de toute ses affaires :/

Rei apparaitra plus tard en effet, et oui son rôle est assez important.

Merci pour tes commentaires, ils me font toujours très plaisir ^^.

Daliko : Tu m'étonnes, ce Natsuo est le meilleur des grands frères ^w^ Il est si bienveillant, comme une maman ours qui protège ses petits XD. Pour tout le malheur que Shouto a vécu, il faut bien qu'il y ait une compensation. Je te remercie. Je fais de mon mieux ! Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, mais tes compliments me vont droit au coeur!

YBB : Bonjour ! Oui c'est normal. Healing en anglais sur Achive of our owns est de moi. Je suis GallameSolitaire. J'ai d'abord écris en anglais car je voulais m'améliorer.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs longues minutes à Natsuo pour faire entrer Shouto dans sa voiture. Minutes durant lesquelles il lui avait susurré des mots rassurants pour essayer de le calmer, pour le persuader qu'il était là pour arranger les choses. En fin de compte l'adolescent s'était laissé entraîné dans le véhicule. Trop choqué pour pouvoir lutter. Il s'est assit sur le siège en s'enfermant dans le silence. Natsuo s'était réinstallé devant son volant avant de démarrer. Il fallait qu'ils parlent au calme maintenant qu'il savait tout. Il avait l'amer impression que personne n'avait donné d'importance aux sentiments de son petit frère. Leur père ? Cela ne l'étonnait même pas, il était si égoïste... Si... Cruel... Il était incapable de faire preuve de compassion. Il suffisait de lister toute les horribles souffrance qu'il avait infligé à tout le monde dans sa famille. Des souffrances complètements inutiles !

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était Fuyumi. Fuyumi était sa grande sœur et il la connaissait comme quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné. Alors il était profondément perturbé par ses réactions. Par le fait qu'elle lui ait toujours mentit en chantonnant d'une voix joyeuse au téléphone que tout allait bien. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que Touya était parti. Elle n'a jamais voulu parler de Shouto parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit le centre de l'attention. Même si il lui arrivait des choses abominables. Et ses seules réactions quand il avait apprit la vérité avait été de se défendre elle-même en premier lieu '' Ce n'est pas de ma faute... ''Alors que le sujet principal, ce n'était pas elle, mais Shouto. Il ne comprenait pas ça. Il espérait qu'elle n'ai pas totalement agit uniquement avec égoïsme. Et pour le savoir, il fallait que Shouto parle maintenant. Sa version des faits était la plus importante dans ce mystère sordide.

Natsuo l'emmena dans son appartement, il venait d'en faire l'acquisition. Ici ils seraient au calme.

Shouto le suivi craintivement, et avec hésitation. Natsuo dut se retourner plusieurs fois pour dire avec bienveillance.

\- Viens. N'aie pas peur. Tout va bien.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent silencieusement dans le salon. Shouto s'assit timidement sur le canapé et Natsuo se posa à ses cotés. Son petit frère était plus calme mais il semblait toujours effrayé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard emplie de soucis et de peine. Il commença d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé Shouto...

Il baissa les yeux vers les bras de son frère, il tendis la mains vers l'un d'eux et Shouto sursauta. Cela dit il se laissa docilement faire quand Natsuo attrapa délicatement son poignet pour relever sa manche d'uniforme. Immédiatement, il vit la cicatrice profonde d'une entaille et aussitôt il sentit un pincement au cœur. C'était donc bien vrai. Il avait vraiment essayé de se suicider...

Shouto retira immédiatement son poignet et croisa les bras en fuyant son regard. On voyait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Natsuo déglutit avant de dire.

\- J'ai trouvé un dossier de l'hôpital à la maison... Il était dit que tu avais essayé de te suicider parce que Touya était parti. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas que ça.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai réussi à forcer Fuyumi à tout me dire. Je sais ce que Touya a fait.

Shouto baissa instinctivement la tête. C'était un réflexe quasi naturel, dès qu'on évoquait Touya, une bouffée de tristesse et de honte le submergeait. Natsuo voulait trouver un moyen de calmer sa peur, alors il dit avec un ton bienveillant.

\- J'aurais voulu savoir tout ça au moment où ça c'est passé. Si je l'avait su Shouto, je te jure que je serais revenu pour toi.

Il inspira profondément avant d'ajouter avec sincérité.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été séparé pendant énormément de temps, et que n'avons pas pu partager grand chose toi et moi que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es mon petit frère, tu seras toujours mon petit frère malgré tout.

Il ressentit le besoin de faire comprendre à Shouto qu'il avait de l'importance, car un amer sentiment le laissait présager que peu de gens lui en avait donné. Alors soudainement, il eut une idée.

\- Tu peux trouver ça surprenant si tu veux mais... Le jour de ta naissance a été l'un des plus heureux de ma vie.

Il sourit tristement alors que son frère releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder avec étonnement.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé être le plus jeune. Et quand on est allé voir maman à la maternité, le jour de ta naissance. Quand tu es né, j'étais émerveillé. D'un seul coup, j'étais devenu un grand frère. J'étais tellement fier parce que pour moi ça signifiait que je devait devenir un bon modèle et que je devais te protéger.

Son sourire se fit encore plus triste.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas pu être là pour te sauver quand tu avais besoin de moi. C'est mon plus grand regret et je pense que c'est une cicatrice que je vais traîner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais je suis là à présent. Je te promet que je ferais de mon mieux pour tenir mon rôle maintenant. Je... Je suis désolé Shouto...

Les mots de Natsuo étaient si gentils... Shouto n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui dire pardon à lui. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Pourtant Natsuo n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire. Mais c'est quand même lui le seul dans cette famille qui lui présentait des excuses. Irrémédiablement, cela lui fit quelque chose. Il répondit avec une petite voix.

\- Je sais que ça n'est pas de ta faute... Je sais que tu ne voulais pas partir et que tu es gentil... Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ou de t'en vouloir...

La réponse de son petit frère eut l'effet d'une bouffée de soulagement.

\- Et c'est encore moins de ta faute à toi. Tu es innocent, tu n'avais pas à passer par là.

Il souffla avec bienveillance.

\- Dis-moi tout Shouto. Je suis là, et je t'écoute.

Le garçon resta silencieux avant de finir par dire.

\- Quand... Quand je t'ai revu, tu m'as fait pensé à Touya.

Natsuo fronça doucement les sourcils.

\- Tu avais peur que je te fasse du mal ?

Shouto regarda le sol quelques secondes avant de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non... Ce n'est pas ça...

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu sais que sur mon dossier médical il est noté que si j'ai voulu me suicider, c'était parce que Touya était parti.

Son souffle trembla.

\- C'est vrai... C'était pour ça.

Natsuo sembla perplexe. Il demanda gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Shouto ?

Le garçon sembla chercher ses mots, il replongea soudainement dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Il commença d'une voix triste.

\- Quand maman est parti après m'avoir brûlé. Je me suis subitement retrouvé seul avec papa. Rien n'avait changé à part qu'elle n'était plus là. Et bien c'était déjà beaucoup trop...

Il déglutit en continuant.

\- Être seul était horrible. Soudainement, je n'avais plus personne auprès de moi après les entraînements pour me faire sentir comme si tout ce calvaire avait une quelconque importance. Papa me frappait et j'étais épuisé. Je savais quelle ne reviendrait pas. Je me sentais si seul. Si seul... Je me demandais à quoi tout ça servait. Je ... J'en avais juste assez.

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement.

\- Et puis un jour, papa a finalement fait venir Touya pour qu'il prenne sa place parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi tout seul avec son travail. D'un coup je n'étais plus tout seul. Et surtout... Touya était gentil.

Natsuo plissa les yeux, le laissant continuer alors que sa voix commençait à s'enrouer.

\- Il était gentil, si gentil. Il me répétait tout le temps qu'il était fier de moi, qu'il m'aimait, il me choyait. J'avais parfois le sentiment que j'étais précieux et ça me rendait fou de bonheur. Parce que grâce à lui, je ne me sentais plus seul du tout. Il me donnait tout son temps et il prenait soin de moi. J'étais tellement heureux grâce à lui, et je l'aimais si fort que j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux lui aussi. Il... Il était tout pour moi.

Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux.

\- Quand il a commencé à avoir ces... Gestes inappropriés, je... Je n'ai pas compris. Il me disait que c'était des marques d'amours et des cadeaux et moi j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, je ne savais pas que c'était mal. C'était Touya en face de moi et j'avais confiance en lui. Au début c'était bizarre mais ça ne me semblait pas si grave, alors je ne disais rien. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier, et c'était supportable...

Sa respiration se fit plus lourde. La honte le submergeait alors qu'il en reparlait.

\- Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il allait loin... Et plus il allait loin, plus j'avais peur.

Natsuo se sentit nauséeux à son discourt, l'horreur lui serrait la gorge : Il n'eut aucun de mal à imaginer son tout petit frère, terrorisé et confus. Comme une proie sans défenses. A cette époque, il était trop jeune. Trop, trop jeune pour comprendre. L'étendu de sa peur devait être inimaginable.

\- J'avais peur, j'avais mal et j'avais honte. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire. Les rares fois où j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ça me blessait, ça le contrariait. Je pensais que c'était moi le problème. Il ne m'écoutait jamais. Jamais... Alors je ne disais rien. Il me faisait peur et il me faisait mal... Mais

Une première larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Mais je l'aimais... A part tout ça, il était gentil avec moi. Il me soignait après les entraînements, il me prenait dans ses bras et il me répétait tout le temps qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. J'avais besoin de ça... C'était le plus important. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier, j'avais peur... Peur d'être abandonné. Peur qu'il ne m'aime plus. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il m'abandonne.

Il renifla. Une fois, puis deux. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne un sanglot douloureux.

\- J'avais tellement peur... J'avais honte, mais je ne pouvais rien dire... Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. C'était mon pire cauchemar. Alors même quand il m'a... Même quand il m'a violé, je n'ai rien dit.

Natsuo sentit son cœur se briser tant la tristesse de son petit frère le bouleversait.

\- Au fil des années, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était mal... Je savais que c'était un crime. Mais je l'aimais Natsuo... Je sais que Touya était brisé lui aussi. Et je l'aimais. Alors je me suis résigné. Je pensais qu'il fallait juste que j'endure en me taisant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre... Et il ne m'écoutait pas de toute façon. Alors tant pis... Il fallait juste que j'endure...

Sa voix était entrecoupé par les sanglots.

\- Mais quand Fuyumi l'a su, il est parti... Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait était horrible, je sais que c'était mal mais je l'aimais... Je l'aimais tellement...

Il pleura de plus belle.

\- Je pensais que ma vie était fichue... Sans Touya je n'avais plus rien... Il était tout pour moi, même si il me faisait mal... Même si il était brisé ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Sans lui, rien n'avait d'importance. Plus rien n'avait de goût, j'étais faible, j'étais fatigué. Je n'avais aucune importance pour personne... Comment je devais faire pour continuer ?

Natsuo le serra lentement contre lui, les cils humides tant son cœur était serré par la détresse de son frère.

\- Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre Natsuo...

Le plus grand l'enserra chaudement, murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Chuuut... Chuuut...

Il posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête pour le caresser, Il lui susurra des mots rassurants pour le calmer, alors que Shouto pleurait comme un enfant terrorisé contre lui.

\- C'est injuste Shouto... Tu n'avais pas à passer par là... Tu es innocent... Chuuut ... Je suis là maintenant.

Il le berça doucement en essayant d'absorber sa douleur. Shouto n'avait pas pleuré autant depuis des années, depuis qu'il était rentré de l'hôpital il y a trois ans, après avoir tout perdu. Il avait besoin de libérer tout ces sentiments empoisonnés. L'étreinte de son aîné était agréable et lui rappelait inconsciemment celles de Touya quand ce dernier s'occupait de lui avec bienveillance. Sauf que contrairement à Touya, Natsuo l'écoutait. Il avait toujours eu cruellement besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute.

Natsuo enserra Shouto jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Lui murmurant des mots réconfortants jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende. Au fur et à mesure l'adolescent se calma. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais il avait l'air moins apeuré. Quand il sentit que Shouto était plus apaisé, il finit par poser les questions qui le perturbait le plus.

\- Shouto, il faut que tu me dises maintenant.

Le garçon renifla en regardant le sol, il hocha la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il l'écoutait.

\- J'ai regardé ton dossier en entier. Dit-il doucement. Mais je ne comprend pas. Tes pages de suivi médicales sont vides.

Il angoissa en demandant, même si au fond, il se doutait de la réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas été voir un psy ou un thérapeute ?

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre en répondant.

\- Non.

Natsuo déglutit.

\- Mais ... Fuyumi a découvert que Touya te violait avant que tu n'essais de te suicider pas vrai ? Papa ne t'a pas emmené voir un médecin où quoi que ce soit ?

Encore une fois, il répondit la même chose. Natsuo sentit une pointe de panique et de colère naître au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Mais... Comment ça se fait ? Shouto c'est beaucoup trop grave ! Tu avais et tu as toujours besoin de voir quelqu'un. Tu as quand même tenté de te suicider ! Pourquoi papa ne t'a pas emmené voir quelqu'un ? Et... Et même Fuyumi d'ailleurs ! Elle était déjà adulte à l'époque ! Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas fait suivre ?

Il s'étouffa avec ses propres questions avant de finalement demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait exactement quand ils on découvert ce qu'il se passait ? Comment est-ce qu'ils ont réagi ?

Shouto leva doucement les yeux pour regarder Natsuo mais il ne fut pas capable de soutenir son regard très longtemps. Il répondit.

\- Quand papa l'a su. Il s'est mit en colère contre moi.

\- Pardon ?! Les yeux de Natsuo s'arrondirent de stupeur.

\- Quand je lui ai dit que ça se passait depuis que maman était partie, il a explosé de rage. Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute, que j'étais dégoûtant et que je m'était laissé faire.

Natsuo resta figé dans une expression de surprise intense.

\- Il m'a puni. En me traitant de faible, et que j'avais accepté tout ça.

Natsuo fronça doucement les sourcils, son expression surprise se mua en colère.

\- Il t'a puni ?

La rage le submergea lentement. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas, de la part de leur bâtard de père.

\- Mais il est malade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui ?! Comment à t-il put faire une chose pareille et se prendre pour un héro ensuite ?

Il serra les poings en vociférant.

\- Tu étais un gosse bordel ! Quel genre de taré est-il pour te punir alors que tu avais été violé ? Cet espèce de monstre... Mais ça ne m'étonne même pas, c'est ça le pire, je suis un peu trop au courant qu'il n'a pas de coeur !

Il tenta de ravaler sa colère pour demander plus calmement.

\- Et Fuyumi ? Elle avait mon âge quand elle l'a découvert ! Elle pouvait faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne t'a pas emmené voir quelqu'un ? Pourquoi elle m'a menti d'ailleurs ? Elle ne m'a jamais prévenu à propos de ce qu'il se passait à la maison. Pourquoi ?

Shouto resta silencieux, Natsuo attendit une réponse avec impatience.

\- Je ne sais pas Natsuo...

Le souvenir de sa sœur qui lui reprochait d'avoir volé son frère lui revint en mémoire. Ainsi que tout ceux où elle lui reprochait d'être égoïste après le départ de Touya. Il l'avait privé de leur mère, puis Natsuo était parti à cause de lui, et Touya était devenu un monstre toujours à cause de lui. Et elle n'avait jamais compris ses réactions, le blâmant constamment de s'enfoncer dans la tristesse à cause du départ de Touya.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait jamais que penser vis à vis de Fuyumi. La seule chose qui était claire pour lui...

\- Elle me déteste.

Natsuo sembla encore plus choqué. Sa réponse le bouleversa encore plus. Fuyumi était censé être quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionnée. Elle agissait toujours comme une personne douce et innocente. Si Shouto avait été violé par Touya, ça avait du forcément la pousser à faire quelque chose ! N'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est de ma faute si maman et partie. Si toi tu es partie. Et je lui ai volé Touya... J'ai... J'ai détruit notre famille... Je le sais bien... Elle m'a déjà dit qu'avant vous alliez bien tout les trois. Toi, Touya et elle. Je suis un parasite...

Natsuo sentit son cœur rater un battement. Cette dernière réplique lui faisait froid dans le dos. Comment Shouto pouvait-il penser que c'était de sa faute ?

\- Elle ne t'a quand même pas dit que c'était de ta faute ? Dis... Dis moi qu'elle n'a pas fait ça...Ce n'est pas vrai en plus ! Papa battait Touya avant ta naissance. Ce n'est pas de ta faute du tout ! C'était celle de papa !

C'était irréaliste, et pourtant, quelques heures plus tôt, sa sœur lui avait avoué qu'elle avait été jalouse de Shouto. Il se souvenait toujours d'elle enfant, elle ne s'était jamais privé de dire à voix haute qu'elle ne l'aimait pas parce qu'il prenait l'attention de tout le monde. Alors même si ça lui faisait mal, un sombre sentiment lui intimait que cette version des faits était bien réelle.

\- Quand elle a apprit ce qu'il c'est passé, Papa lui a demandé à son tour de veiller sur moi. Mais, je sentais qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

La gorge du plus grand s'assécha, choqué de ce qu'il entendait.

\- Mais... Mais c'est bien elle pourtant qui a découvert que tu était violé par Touya non ? Elle n'aurait pas réagit comme ça... Ce n'est pas la Fuyumi que je connais...

Si Natsuo avait été à la place de Fuyumi, il aurait sans doute passé tout son temps libre à s'assurer qu'il se remette de toutes ces épreuves.

Fuyumi aussi était du genre à faire ça ! Alors pourquoi Shouto lui donnait-il cette version des fait dans laquelle, elle n'avait apparemment rien fait, et dans laquelle elle lui aurait tourné le dos ? Ça lui faisait mal. C'était comme une trahison. C'était déjà assez douloureux d'apprendre que son cher grand frère était en fait un horrible monstre qui avait violé un enfant pendant des années, mais en plus de ça, il apprenait que sa soeur avait cruellement manqué de coeur.

\- Elle était tout le temps agacé par la moindre chose. Elle s'énervait contre moi parce que je ne voulais plus manger et parce que je ne pouvais plus me lever. Elle disait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être celle qui devait obligatoirement me porter. Qu'elle aussi elle était triste et que je ne faisait pas d'efforts.

Il ravala sa salive.

\- Elle dit souvent que je suis égoïste.

Natsuo resta abasourdi. Une violente vague de dégoût le submergea. Non...Non... Non...

Non... Comment Fuyumi aurait pu avoir ce genre de comportement ?

Une déception intense lui noua l'estomac.

\- Elle te traitait d'égoïste ? Mais enfin. Tu avais été violé...

Shouto regarda le sol.

\- Mais j'ai été égoïste... J'ai tout détruit autour de moi Natsuo... Je suis tellement mauvais...

Natsuo écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler de la sorte. Il s'exclama avec colère.

\- C'est faux ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

L'adulte aux cheveux blanc sentait son sang bouillir. Le sentiment de déception ne faisait que croître à chaque secondes. Si il n'était même pas surpris que son père ai si mal réagi, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le comportement de Fuyumi.

Il n'attendait rien de son père, c'était une ordure qui irait en enfer ! Mais Fuyumi était sa gentille grande soeur ! Mais de ce que Shouto lui disait, elle avait fait passé ses sentiments avant tout, ignorant donc l'état de détresse de leur petit frère. Le laissant s'enfoncer dans le désespoir sans se soucier de lui. Mais même si il comprenait que sa soeur ait dut souffrir quand a tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la maison, c'était de Shouto qu'il aurait fallut s'occuper avant tout ! C'est Shouto qui avait été violé, c'est Shouto qui avait été injustement puni ! Mais au lieu de mettre ses à-priori de côté, elle l'avait enfoncé dans son malheur et elle avait rejeté la faute sur lui ! Comment avait-elle pu agir ainsi !? Elle avait apparemment traité Shouto d'égoïste, sauf que les vrais égoïstes dans l'histoire...

C'était Endeavor et elle !

Natsuo était en colère ! Il n'avait à vrai dire, jamais été autant en colère de sa vie. Bouleversé, déçu et trahi par son grand frère qui avait osé s'adonner à des actes d'une barbarie sans nom, et sa grande soeur qu'il avait pourtant toujours vu comme une bonne personne. Et il restait complètement abasourdi par l'attitude ignoble de leur père. Leur père qui faisait le coq en s'affirmant être un héro alors que ce type avait osé lever la main pour punir un enfant, de quel crime ? D'avoir été violé pendant des années !

\- Natsuo ?

Shouto l'interpella timidement en le voyant faire une grimace de colère.

\- Comment... Comment on t-ils put réagir de cette manière tout les deux ? Comment ?

Il serra les poings.

\- Je suis tellement déçu. Tellement déçu, dégoûté, en colère.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non... ça ne va pas se passer comme ça Shouto. Putain ! Je rentre après des années, je découvre que mon grand frère était un monstre, que tu as été violé et maltraité. Et qu'en plus, Papa et Fuyumi t'on totalement négligé ! Ca ne m'étonne même pas qu'avec un traitement pareil, tu n'ai pas été capable de me regarder en face quand je suis arrivé. Ils t'ont réduit au silence, comme si toute cette merde était sans importance !

Il grinça des dents.

\- Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. C'est une horreur Shouto tu entends. C'est une tragédie ! Et tu ne devrais pas vivre avec comme si ça n'était rien. C'est si injuste !

Le coeur de l'adolescent commença à battre plus fort. Il y avait tellement de colère dans la voix de Natsuo, il avait l'air totalement bouleversé par l'injustice de sa situation.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Le plus grand passa une main sur son front avant de relever la tête.

\- Je vais leur dire ce que je pense. Je veux leur enfoncer la tête dans toute leurs erreurs impardonnables ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te négliger après ce qu'il t'es arrivé ! Tu étais un enfant ! Tu avais besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'agir comme ils l'ont fait !

Shouto sembla à nouveau apeuré.

\- Tu veux leur parler ?

\- Je ne vais pas leur parler. Je vais leur cracher au visage ! Je vais rétablir l'ordre des choses.

Le garçon trembla.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr Natsuo. J'ai peur.

Natsuo inspira un bon coup, il voyait que son petit frère était stressé. Il fallait qu'il le rassure.

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Et bien...

Il regarda ailleurs nerveusement.

\- Ca pourrait te retomber dessus. Je ne veux pas que ça te nuise Natsuo.

Cette fois ci, le plus grand sourit avec bienveillance. Il fallait qu'il lui montre que tout irait bien.

\- Shouto, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire hein ? Je suis adulte maintenant. Il n'a plus le droit de me faire taire où de m'envoyer au loin. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

Voyant qu'il était moyennement rassuré, Natsuo posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

\- N'aie plus peur. Tout ira bien. C'est fini Shouto. C'est fini ce temps où personne ne faisait rien. Je te l'ai promit, je serais là maintenant. Je ne laisserais pas ça impuni.

* * *

Endeavor et Fuyumi étaient rentré et c'était le soir. Il était presque vingt heure. Le héro regarda l'horloge en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son fils cadet n'était toujours pas rentré du lycée. Cela le mettait en colère, il détestait qu'on ne respecte pas l'emploie du temps. Il s'apprêta à envoyer un message à son fils quand il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Il s'apprêta à débouler dans le couloir pour réprimander son fils mais il se bloqua en voyant Natsuo et Shouto debout l'un un coté de l'autre. Natsuo le fusilla du regard en déclarant.

\- Ah t'es là... Cool. Faut qu'on parle. Elle est où Fuyumi ?

Endeavor parut ébahit avant de gronder.

\- Dis donc ! Tu changes ton regard tout de suite ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous rentrez si tard !?

Natsuo le coupa presque dans sa phrase en lui montrant une copie du dossier d'hôpital dans un geste de main. Puis il se dirigea dans la salle à manger sans soutenir son regard, il le dégoûtait.

Endeavor soupira, il sut à l'avance que sa soirée allait être gâché. Fuyumi descendit les escaliers en entendant le bruit. Elle vit son père en premier lieu. Ce dernier lui lança un regard un peu agacé et elle hocha la tête avec inquiétude. Puis elle le suivit dans la salle à manger. Dès qu'elle vit ses deux frères, elle sursauta en amorçant de faire demi tour pour s'enfuir.

\- Fuyumi ! Dit Natsuo avec un ton ferme.

La jeune femme se bloqua avant de se retourner.

\- Tu vas où ? On a même pas commencé à parler et tu veux déjà te barrer ?

Elle resta prostré avec hésitation dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ajouta avec sévérité.

\- Tu restes ici. On va avoir une bonne discussion.

Elle eut une forte envie de s'enfuir malgré tout, cela dit, le regard que son frère lui lança l'intima de rester là. C'est donc avec angoisse qu'elle resta debout devant la grande table. Natsuo ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer sa colère pour ne pas exploser de rage directement. Il posa le dossier d'hôpital sur la table.

\- L'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer ce que c'est ?

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il continua.

\- C'est une copie que j'ai faite d'un dossier de l'hôpital que j'ai trouvé dans le buffet. Vous savez ce que j'ai apprit en le lisant ?

Endeavor soutenait son regard avec une expression colérique mais calme, quand à Fuyumi, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Il y a trois ans, Shouto a essayé de se suicider.

Il ajouta avec cynisme.

\- Ils sont très explicites, les infirmiers qui l'on rédigé, ils ont mit tout les petits détails. Pourquoi il avait fait ça, l'état de catatonie, le stress post traumatique. D'après vous, ce dossier, il vous parait grave ou pas ?

Il les foudroya du regard.

\- Parce que moi, c'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais vue de ma vie... Et personne ne m'a dit ce qu'il c'est passé, il y a trois ans, quand mon frère était dans un lit d'hôpital. Alors que je suis un membre de la famille. Quelqu'un devait me prévenir. C'était important !

Sa gorge était serrée par la colère.

\- Comment peut-on faire pire... Hum ah oui ! En m'apprenant que si Shouto était si mal et si il a fait un tel geste ! C'est parce que Touya abusait de lui ? Ça ça vous parait grave aussi ou pas ?

Les deux adultes en face de lui restèrent silencieux. Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient rien à dire pour leur défense.

\- On va se mettre d'accord sur le fait que c'est gravissime n'est-ce pas ? C'est une tragédie. C'est une horreur ! C'est la pire histoire que j'ai jamais entendu ! Y'a pas de mots pour vous décrire ce que je ressens en apprenant tout ça.

Il baissa la tête, l'acide lui remontait presque dans la gorge, il était tellement dégoûté par eux...

\- Maintenant, j'ai une petite question pour vous.

Il ouvrit le dossier. Montrant les pages de suivi médical qui étaient restées désespérément vides. D'une voix sombre et pleine d'amertume il demanda.

\- Pourquoi c'est vide ?

Fuyumi fut la première qu'il regarda, elle balbutia.

\- Hum... Je... Je..

Il regarda son père. Endeavor souffla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends qu'on te dise hein ?

Le regard de Natsuo devint encore plus meurtrier. Il vociféra avec une voix chargée de haine.

\- J'attends que tu m'expliques pourquoi ces putains de pages sont vides.

Le héro grogna.

\- Tu ne me parle pas comme ça espèce de...

\- Espèce de quoi ? Cria t-il soudainement. Là maintenant tu crois que t'es en position de me rabaisser !? Alors que ce que je découvre est monstrueux ? Un truc monstrueux que VOUS m'avez caché ?

Il frappa sur la table en leur hurlant dessus.

\- Pourquoi les pages sont vides ? Les pages de suivi médical de Shouto ! Elles sont vides ! Vous n'avez jamais été voir ni médecins, ni psy ! Vous n'avez pas cherché à le soigner alors que TOUYA LE VIOLAIT ET QU'IL A VOULUT SE SUICIDER ! C'est ça la vérité ! C'est horrible ! C'EST QUOI CAUCHEMAR ?

Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, il bouillonnait de colère. Si il avait pu, il aurait sauté à la gorge de son père pour l'étrangler.

\- C'est quoi vos raisons ? C'EST QUOI LES PUTAINS DE RAISONS ÉGOÏSTES QUI T'ONT POUSSÉES A LE NÉGLIGER COMME ÇA ? ÇA NE TE DÉRANGEAIS PAS QUE TON FILS SOIT AU BORD DU GOUFFRE ?

Fuyumi tenta d'intervenir en voyant la tension augmenter entre son père et son frère.

\- Natsuo calmes toi s'il te plait.

\- TOI TU LA FERME FUYUMI !

Elle se statufia. Il siffla entre ses dents en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Toi tu la ferme, avec ton petit ton mielleux de sainte-ni-touche ! C'est à vous deux que je parle de toute façon, vous êtes tout les deux complices ! Vous êtes tout les deux coupables !

Des larmes commencèrent à perler des yeux de la jeune femme mais Natsuo l'ignora. Les larmes de cette égoïste ne lui faisait rien, après tout, les larmes de Shouto ne lui avait rien fait à elle, hein ? Sale traîtresse... Il reporta son regard sur son père et il vociféra plus calmement.

\- C'est quoi tes raisons ? Donnes moi tes putains de raisons pour avoir laisser mon frère démoli sans aucune aide médicale ni aucun soutient psychologique ? Ça te faisait chier que ton fils ait besoin de voir un médecin ? C'est vrai que pour toi, les gens ont pas de valeurs, et Shouto n'est qu'un chien de combat ! On s'en fout de ses sentiments hein ? Jusqu'au jour ou il clamsera tout seul dans son coin parce qu'il ne supportera plus votre négligence ? C'est quoi tes raisons ? Donne moi tes raisons monsieur le '' héro Endeavor ''.

Endeavor grinça des dents.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre imbécile !

\- Ça pour ne pas comprendre, je ne comprend PAS DU TOUT cette merde !

\- Tu ne réfléchi même pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Cria Endeavor. Avec mon statut, ma renommée, toute cette foutue histoire aurait finie par se savoir ! Tu crois vraiment que ton petit frère avait envie que tout le monde sache qu'il avait été violé par Touya ? Tu aurais voulu qu'on dise de toi que tu es le frère d'un violeur ?

Pendant un instant, les sourcils de Natsuo se levèrent de surprise et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il fixa son père avec stupeur avant de lentement laisser s'échapper un rire cynique. Endeavor fut surprit à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?! Ragea t-il.

Natsuo riait de colère avant de finalement dire.

\- Ah putain... J'ai pigé. J'ai compris pourquoi... Tu voulais pas que ça se sache hein ?

Endeavor tiqua en grinçant des dents. Natsuo le regardait avec un intense mépris.

\- Tu voulais que personne ne sache ce qu'il c'était passé entre les murs de cette maison ? Humm ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'aurait pas été bon pour ta petite carrière précieuse de héro ? C'est ça hein ?

Endeavor s'énerva.

\- Ne racontes pas d'âneries !

\- C'est ça ! C'est pour ça ! Tu as fais passé ton travail avant la santé et le bien être de ton fils ! C'est pour ça que ces foutues pages de malheur sont vides ?!

Des larmes de rages commencèrent à perler les yeux de Natsuo.

\- Comment peut-on appeler une personne comme toi un héro ?

Il cracha avec dégoût.

\- Mais t'es pas un héro... T'es qu'un sale monstre. Une ordure...

Il pleurait de rage, Endeavor fut totalement muet face à lui.

\- Mon petit frère a été violé... Allooooo tu entends ce que je te dis ? Tu te rend compte d'à quel point c'est grave ou pas ? Il souffrait tellement que ça l'a poussé à s'ouvrir les veines ! Mais même quand il a fait ce geste désespéré, ça n'était pas plus important que ta carrière ! Si Shouto était mort tout seul ce jour là, dans la négligence et le désespoir le plus total, la première chose que t'aurais cherché à défendre, ça aurait été ta carrière !? Ta stupide carrière de charlatant !? Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu es un monstre !

Il lui hurla.

\- JE TE HAIS TU ENTENDS ? TOUT LE MONDE DEVRAIT TE HAÏR ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI TOUYA EST DEVENU UN MONSTRE ! TU L'AS BRISE EN L'HUMILIANT ET LE FRAPPANT ET IL EST DEVENU MONSTRUEUX PAR TA FAUTE ! TU AS TOUT BRISE ! QUAND J'AI VOULU TE DÉNONCER TOI ET TON ABOMINABLE COMPORTEMENT DE BÂTARD ! TU M'AS ENVOYÉ A L'AUTRE BOUT DU PAYS ! TU T'ES DÉBARRASSÉ DE MOI COMME SI J'ÉTAIS JUSTE UN DÉCHET ! TU M'AS PRIVÉ DE MA FAMILLE ! SI J'AVAIS ÉTÉ LA, J'AURAIS PU SAUVER MON PETIT FRÈRE QUI AVAIT DESESPEREMENT BESOIN D'UN VRAI HÉRO !

Il ravala sa salive en continuant de crier.

\- ET QUAND SHOUTO C'EST FAIT VIOLER, TOI LE GRAAAAND HÉRO ENDEAVOR, T'AS RIEN TROUVÉ DE MIEUX A FAIRE QUE DE LE PUNIR ! TU IRAS EN ENFER ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! ESPÈCE DE POURRITURE !

Il se tourna lentement vers Fuyumi. Son visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Et toi... Toi... Tu es ce qui me déçois le plus Fuyumi...

Elle trembla alors qu'il s'adressait à elle.

\- Je pensais que tu étais une bonne personne. Je pensais que tu étais une sœur incroyable, je te faisait confiance ! Et j'apprend qu'en réalité, tu n'es qu'une égoïste qui fait passé ses pauvres petits sentiments avant la santé d'un enfant traumatisé. Comment arrives tu a te regarder dans la glace ? Tu es affreuse...

Elle hyperventila, la haine de son frère dirigée vers elle la figeait d'horreur.

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute Natsuo... Je n'ai rien fait de m...

\- Fermes là ! Fermes ta gueule Fuyumi avec tes '' ce n'est pas de ma faute ''! Ce n'est pas la question espèce d'idiote ! Il est question de Shouto ! Shouto qui a été violé et que tu as laissé de coté parce que tu étais troooop triste pour mettre tes à-priori de merde de coté ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

Elle sanglota alors que les reproches pleuvaient sur elle. Il lui cracha avec mépris.

\- Tu m'as menti pendant des années ! Tu disais tout le temps que tout allait bien tout ça parce que t'avais pas envie que je me fasse du soucis pour Shouto ! Parce que tu es jalouse comme un serpent ! Mais jalouse de quoi d'ailleurs ? Tu aurais préférée être celle qui se faisait battre et violée ? Comme ça toute l'attention se serait dirigée sur ta petite personne ? Mais tu vois bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shouto non ? Vu que vous l'avais royalement négligé ! C'est de ça que t'étais jalouse ? T'aurais vraiment aimé être à sa place ? A quel point est tu conne Fuyumi ?

Elle déglutit en pleurant.

\- Mais non... Mais... Je ... Je...

\- Tu avais le même age que moi quand tu as compris ce qu'il se passait. Tu n'étais pas une enfant ! Shouto était un enfant ! Pas toi Fuyumi, tu étais une adulte ! Tu étais triste que Touya soit un monstre ? Tu avais de la peine qu'il soit partie ? Oui je comprend, mais on dirait presque en t'entendant geindre que c'est Shouto qui aurait du te consoler et te soutenir ! Et tu as osé dire que c'était lui l'égoïste ? Tu passe ton temps à geindre que tu n'as rien fait de mal, mais en fait t'as enfoncé un gosse victime de viol et d'abus dans la culpabilité ! C'est monstrueux ce que tu as fait ! T'as vraiment l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien maintenant ?

Il grinça des dents. Il était si déçu et trahi par elle. Son visage en larme le dégoûtait.

\- La vérité Fuyumi, c'est que Shouto était un enfant ! Et que tu le veuille ou non, tu devais mettre ton petit ego stupide de coté car c'est lui qui avait besoin d'aide ! Pas toi ! C'est lui qu'il fallait rassurer ! Nous sommes les aînés ! C'est les aînés qui prennent soin des cadet ! Pas l'inverse espèce d'écervelée ! Touya a commencé à le violer quand il était tout petit ! Il avait six ans ! Six ans quand maman est partie ! Tu te rends compte de ça ? Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est immonde ? Mais non, c'est quand même de sa faute à lui ! Tu es fière de toi ? Tu as été jusqu'à lui faire croire que c'était de sa faute ! Que c'est à cause de lui si tout à terminé en désastre ! C'est immonde ! Vous faites vraiment la paire tout les deux !

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Vous êtes les égoïstes ici ! Vous êtes immondes... Finit-il par dire. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir l'un d'entre vous. Vous me donnez envie de vomir...

Natsuo se leva en ressuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manches, puis il déclara.

\- Shouto... Fait tes affaires, tu viens vivre avec moi.

Shouto hoqueta de surprise en le regardant. Endeavor se redressa en grondant avec colère.

\- Hé là ! Attends une seconde, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire hein ?

Natsuo lui lança un regard plein d'assurance, Shouto était ébahit par la force de son frère. Il avait l'air tellement fort et en colère qu'il avait même l'air plus puissant que son père.

\- Je fais ce qui est juste. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour affirmer que t'es incapable, toi et Fuyumi, de prendre soin de lui.

Le héro grogna avec rage.

\- Mais ça ne te donnes pas le droit de décider de l'emmener sur un coup de tête. Pour qui tu te prends ?

Natsuo se moqua presque de lui en répondant.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas le droit ? Dis moi papa... ça serait dommage que j'aille voir un journaliste et que je leur donne l'original du dossier de Shouto qui est resté chez moi.

Endeavor sursauta. Le héro était difficile à intimider mais là sur le coup. Il sentait doucement qu'il était face à un gros problème.

\- Et je suis ton fils, qui de mieux que ton fils pour témoigner à propos de ta violence, de ton comportement de connard ? Et du fait que tu ais négligé tes propres enfants ?

Il ajouta d'une voix sombre et pleine de colère.

\- Je sais que tu a des détracteurs '' papa ''. Je compte bien aller les voir. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour ruiner ta réputation. J'irais voir le consulat des héros, je ferais une demande d'audience. Je vais faire tout et n'importe quoi pour te salir ! Crois moi ! Peut-être qu'on te retirera ta licence ? Peut-être que les gens t'enverrons des tomates pourrie à la gueule et qu'on t'enverra en prison.

Il finit par dire.

\- Alors ouais, je prend Shouto chez moi et tu vas rien faire pour m'en empêcher. J'aime mon frère moi ! C'est un être humain et vous l'avait démoli, vous êtes des criminels ! Je ne laisserais pas mon frère vivre avec des ordures comme vous. Je m'occuperais de lui, je vais faire ce que vous n'avez pas fait. Et toi, tu signera les papiers qu'il faut pour que je devienne son tuteur légal, tu me versera une pension pour que je lui trouve le meilleur des psy possible. Et tu abandonnera l'idée qu'il aille à Yuei si il ne veut pas continuer. Parce que ton fils n'est pas un chien de combat. Et si tu veux savoir qui je suis. Je suis son grand frère, toi par contre, t'es plus son père.

Endeavor resta bouche bée, il avait beau chercher des mots pour contrer les menaces, le revers de médaille lui revenait en pleine figure malgré tout. Il ne dit plus rien. Son fils venait de lui clouer le bec.

\- Allez Shouto. Dit-il d'une voix calme. Fais tes affaires, je veux plus jamais que tu remettes les pieds ici.

Shouto regardait son frère puis son père, il était ébahit. Personne ne s'était jamais battu comme ça pour lui et... Il avait réussi à faire taire son père. Ses jambes l'emmenèrent instinctivement dans sa chambre. Il prit une valise et y déposa ses affaires. Tout cela semblait irréel. C'était comme si, l'enfant brisé qu'il était avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie sans jamais le voir venir. Et finalement, ça arrivait, maintenant. Il descendit. Avant de suivre Natsuo vers la sortie son père l'arrêta avec une voix dénué de sévérité. Il semblait presque... Abattu.

\- Shouto ne pars pas...

Le garçon s'arrêta de marcher, pour le regarder, mais Natsuo le poussa doucement vers la sortie en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ne parles pas à mon frère sale ordure. Tu lui as assez gâché la vie comme ça.

Shouto passa la porte, et son coeur était secoué, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait traîné une chaîne à son pied et d'un coup on la lui retirait. Avant de fermer la porte Natsuo conclut.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais parler à l'un d'entre vous.

Puis il claqua la porte.


	3. I'll make you smile again

Voici le chapitre 3 :

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Ah mon dieu si tu savais comme ce chapitre deux était agréable à écrire. C'est le revers de médaille bien mérité qui leur reviens dans la tronche. Shouto a assez vécu dans le malheur, maintenant, il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie. Et Natsuo est un merveilleux grand frère, il va se plier en quatre, se battre pour lui et pour son bien.

On ne verra pas Dabi dans cette seconde partie. Je ne voulais pas d'angst trop intense dans cette fic. Elle est entièrement consacré au rétablissement de Shouto. Cela dit, il y aura très probablement une troisième partie. Une partie après que Shouto commence à aller mieux, où il sera plus fort mentalement. Bien évidemment, une confrontation avec Touya après toutes ces funestes années d'abus et après sa disparition qui a manqué de le tuer, ça va être abominable pour Shouto. Ca sera comme se casser la figure après avoir remonter la pente. Cela dit, Natsuo ( et Izuku, car oui Izuku aura un rôle important, tu le verras assez vite ) seront là pour le soutenir. Il finira par arriver à se confronter à lui en affrontant ses peurs les plus noires.

Merci encore pour tes commentaires ^^

* * *

Shouto resta silencieux sur son siège en regardant droit devant lui pendant un moment. Il écoutait le bruit de la voiture qui roulait en pleine nuit en essayant de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Tout lui semblait encore bien trop irréel. Il avait fait ses bagages, il était parti de chez lui. De cette maison ou il avait tout ses souvenirs, les rares bons moments avec Touya, mais surtout les mauvais. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, il lui serait permit de faire ses affaires et d'entendre dire qu'il ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds là. Après sa tentative de suicide, il était devenu encore plus docile et résigné. Il avait accepté son misérable destin. Au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé, après tout ce temps sans vivre ni exister, qu'un jour quelqu'un le remarquerai et voudrait le sauver. Depuis Touya, l'adolescent pensait juste qu'il ne valait rien et qu'il n'avait aucune importance. Alors être assit là, avec l'idée en tête que désormais il ne vivrait plus avec son père et sa soeur, sonnait presque comme une blague de mauvais goût, comme si d'une minute à l'autre, Endeavor allait appeler en l'obligeant à revenir. Et demain matin, rien n'aurait changé, il serait encore seul dans une chambre aussi vide que son coeur.

Pourtant non. Tout ce qui était en train de se passer était bien réel. Il était là dans cette voiture et il partait. Ses affaires étaient rangées dans le coffre et son portable restait silencieux car dès les premiers appels, Natsuo avait grogné.

_'' Est-ce qu'il ont essayé de t'appeler ? Urgh Ils m'énervent de plus en plus ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'amusent à te faire culpabiliser ou à te stresser. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien, tu resteras chez moi. Donc bloques les Shouto. ''_

Le garçon avait obéit. Toujours avec cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait oublié depuis le temps. Celui d'avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur lui et qui le traite comme un humain. Il était intensément troublé. Durant tout ce temps, Shouto avait abandonné son coeur parce qu'il ne lui servait à rien de toute façon, vu que personne ne se souciait de lui. Mais là d'un coup, Natsuo était revenu et la première chose qu'il avait fait en revenant à la maison fut de s'inquiéter pour lui. L'adolescent c'était longtemps enfermé dans une coquille de froideur sans émotions, mais aujourd'hui, son frère chamboulait son quotidien.

Natsuo lui avait dit des mots qu'il pensait ne pas mériter. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait de l'importance et que même si ils n'avait pas pu partager grand-chose à cause de leur séparation, il l'aimait car il restait malgré tout son petit frère.

Ça n'aurait pu être que des mots, du vent, du beau blabla. Comment pouvait-il vraiment l'aimer alors que Shouto était la cause de l'implosion de leur famille, et qu'en plus de ça, il n'avait pas pu grandir avec lui ? Mais aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Shouto ne voyait aucun mensonge en Natsuo. Son grand frère avait engagé de lui-même, une dispute violente avec son père et sa sœur. Il l'avait fait pour lui. Pourtant l'adolescent savait que son grand frère avait sûrement peur lui aussi d'Endeavor et qu'il aimait Fuyumi. Il avait bravé cette peur, il avait élever la voix malgré tout. Il leur avait hurlé dessus avec l'une des rages les plus impressionnantes que Shouto n'ai jamais vu. Son frère était... Fort. Il dégageait quelque chose de magnifiquement déterminé, de profondément bienveillant et de réconfortant dans sa façon de s'être si fermement opposé à son père. Le voir lui crier dessus, le voir le défendre et pleurer de rage tant l'injustice de sa situation le révoltait, lui avait complètement retourné le coeur.

Et là maintenant, Natsuo regardait la route en silence, ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression mêlant tristesse et colère. De temps à autre, il reniflait et essuyait ses yeux humides d'un discret revers de manche. Bien que Shouto soit toujours confus vis-à-vis de lui, et même si il avait encore peur. Un doux sentiment de compassion l'envahissait. Il sentait à quel point son grand frère était bouleversé, alors peut être qu'au final c'était bien vrai : Ils n'avaient pas pu partager grand-chose, mais leur lien fraternel existait bel et bien, et il le poussait quand même à se faire du souci pour lui. Sa voix douce s'éleva dans la voiture.

\- Natsuo…

Le plus grand défronça les sourcils immédiatement, comme si il sortait d'une profonde réflexion et il le regarda.

\- Oh ! Oui ?

Shouto lui lança un regard soucieux.

\- Est-ce que tu va bien ?

L'adulte au cheveux blancs resta muet quelques secondes, essayant de ne pas quitter la route des yeux. La douleur de la trahison faisait mal. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire au désastre qu'il avait découvert. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il haïrait plus son père. Quand a Fuyumi et Touya, c'était des traîtres répugnants, des menteurs, des monstres. Il les avait tant aimé tout les deux, il leur avait fait confiance !

Et Shouto... Shouto son petit frère qui avait subit tout ce malheur, toute cette crasse. Tout seul. Si injuste... Comment avaient-ils pu ? Il déglutit en répondant.

\- Oui ça va.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je suis juste déçu… Dégoûté. Je…

Il marqua une pause alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de pleurer mais il ravala maladroitement sa peine pour étirer un sourire forcé alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un faux rire.

\- Haha… Quelle soirée pourrie hein ?

Shouto vit les larmes perler les yeux de Natsuo, son grand frère essayait d'être fort et digne devant lui, mais en fait, on voyait clairement qu'il était bouleversé. Shouto sentit son cœur se serrer. Instinctivement, il eut envie de faire quelque chose pour qu'il se sente mieux. D'une voix timide mais sincère, il ajouta.

\- Tu es vraiment très fort Natsuo…

Le concerné se tourna brièvement pour le regarder avec étonnement. L'adolescent ajouta.

\- Personne ne m'avait jamais défendu comme tu l'as fait. Je…

Shouto repensa aux cris de rage de son frère. Des cris, des larmes, des mots pour le défendre. Lui qui n'avait pourtant aucune importance. C'était la toute première fois qu'on le défendait et qu'on ne le traitait pas comme le coupable de tout les maux du monde. Son cœur se réchauffait en y pensant.

\- Ça m'a touché… Je t'ai trouvé très courageux, tu m'as impressionné… Merci.

Natsuo semblait stupéfait. Doucement l'assimilation de ce que Shouto venait de lui dire lui emplie le coeur d'un mélange entre bonheur et tristesse. Il bloqua un instant et tenta de sourire en réponse mais ce même sourire se transforma en grimace, il gémit doucement alors que les larmes lui brouillaient la vision. Il sanglota doucement dans la voiture. La main de son petit frère se posa doucement sur son avant bras et son cœur fit un bond à ce geste, emplissant sa poitrine de chaleur. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne pendant quelques secondes.

Fuyumi avait traité Shouto d'égoïste. Pourtant '' l'égoïste '' en question était en train d'essayer de le réconforter parce que Natsuo l'avait défendu devant son père et sa sœur. Bien que témoin de tout le calvaire de son frère, Fuyumi ne l'avait sûrement jamais défendu… Shouto avait du se sentir si désespérément seul et inimportant. Pourtant il méritait qu'on le chérisse, il méritait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Et maintenant que Natsuo lui avait implicitement montré qu'il voulait le protéger, Shouto faisait de son mieux pour le réconforter à son tour.

C'était faux. Shouto n'était pas un égoïste… C'était si méchant d'avoir osé lui dire une chose pareille ! Il avait seulement besoin qu'on lui accorde de l'importance et personne ne l'avait fait. Ni son père, ni sa soeur. Il le méritait pourtant.

C'était injuste... Si injuste. Mais Natsuo allait réparer cette injustice. Il savait qu'à présent, il devait prendre soin de lui du mieux qu'il puisse. Son joli visage ne pouvait pas sourire à cause de ses profondes blessures qui n'avaient jamais été guéries. Bien, Natsuo allait arranger tout cela. Même si ça serait dur et long, il réparerait tout les dégâts que les autres avaient laissés. Il allait le sauver, il fallait que Shouto puisse être heureux. Il le méritait. Il ne se donner pas le droit de laisser cette horreur, cette tragédie telle quelle, sans intervenir.

Après quelques minutes de sanglots, il se calma en répondant d'une voix entrecoupé par les larmes.

\- Je te promet que j'arriverais à te rendre le sourire. Ce sera mon but numéro un maintenant. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Tu verras.

Shouto sentit cette phrase résonner dans son cœur. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du plaisir teinta dans sa poitrine, on ne lui avait pas dit de mots aussi gentils et bienfaisant depuis une éternité. Il était ému. Peut être qu'au final, Natsuo était le héro qu'il avait si désespérément attendu et qu'il le sauverait. Il acquiesça en tentant de contenir ses larmes.

\- Je te crois grand frère.

* * *

Natsuo gara sa voiture sur le parking privé de son appartement, il faisait nuit et la lumière des lampadaires éclairaient la route sombre. En ce mois d'avril, le temps était frais mais agréable. Le vent soufflait avec douceur, faisant s'élever le doux bruit des feuilles dans cette obscurité silencieuse. Shouto sorti doucement avant de regarder autour de lui. L'environnement était très différent de chez son père. Moderne, propre et calme. C'était un appartement sécurisé, avec des barrières et de la végétation autour des murs, en bref, c'était un environnement qui inspirait la confiance et la sécurité.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment familier entre cet endroit et la maison de son père. Cette maison traditionnelle qui lui avait inspiré tant de crainte, la cuisine où il entendait parfois le bruit dérangeant de la bouilloire. Le salon vide dans lequel il ne pouvait jamais aller, la salle d'entrainement à laquelle il ne voulait même pas penser mais surtout... La chambre vide de Touya dans laquelle il pleurait tout seul des fois, sa propre chambre et le couloir à coté. Ce couloir horrible dans lequel des bruits de pas fantômes résonnaient tard dans la nuit.

Contrairement à la maison de son père, cet endroit était neutre. Vide de toute connotation indésirable. Cela lui ferait du bien de changer de décors.

Il suivit son frère jusque dans l'appartement. Une fois rentré et quand toute ses affaires furent posées sur le sol. Natsuo se tourna vers lui et lui donna un sourire gentil.

\- Bienvenue chez toi.

Le garçon lui rendit son regard en le remerciant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il avait brièvement vu l'appartement de Natsuo, le salon entre autre. Son grand frère avait emménagé il y avait peu de temps donc, naturellement, c'était encore un peu vide. L'adulte se gratta la tête en riant doucement.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est légèrement fade... Je suis arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais du coup, si tu as envie on décorera tout les deux. Si jamais tu as envie de mettre ta petite touche personnelle.

Shouto acquiesça sans vraiment être convaincu. S'exprimer n'était pas vraiment son point fort, et avec tout ce travail de bridage depuis son enfance, il ne voyait pas vraiment quel genre de '' touche personnelle '' il pourrait apporter. Face au silence de son cadet, Natsuo déclara.

\- Je vais te montrer un peu tout, tu veux bien ?

Il lui présenta brièvement la cuisine, la salle à manger, la salle de bain et les toilettes, le dressing, et puis il l'emmena dans une chambre.

\- J'avais prévu de prendre un appartement avec deux chambres parce que je voulais que toi ou Fuyumi puissiez venir dormir ici de temps en temps. J'ai bien fait on dirait ! Comme ça au final, tu as ta propre chambre !

Le garçon entra dans la pièce, balayant les murs, les meubles des yeux: C'était assez spacieux, avec un bureau, une armoire et un grand lit confortable. Entre autre, bien que vide, c'était plutôt une jolie pièce. C'était sa nouvelle chambre. Cela dit, l'adolescent resta muet. Natsuo le regardait et il ajouta.

\- Tu es chez toi maintenant. Et tu es en sécurité. Tout ira bien.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui. Il se sentait troublé. Sa poitrine débordait d'émotions très fortes, il trouvait tout cela irréaliste, il avait toujours peur. Une peur qui venait de tout et rien à la fois, peur de cette situation, peur des images qui lui flashait dans la tête à chaque fois que Natsuo parlait avec cette voix qui ressemblait trop à celle de Touya. Il avait peur naturellement parce que c'est le sentiment qu'il avait le plus connu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais en même temps... Il ressentait aussi un étrange mélange entre sa peur et une sensation de soulagement. Il était toujours triste aussi, mais en même temps, ça lui faisait du bien de changer d'espace, de ne plus être enfermé dans un endroit ou personne ne l'écoutait, ou personne ne lui parlait.

C'était beaucoup trop perturbant... D'habitude tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était la tristesse et la peur. Mais là, d'autres sentiments confus venaient se mélanger avec le reste. Il était totalement perdu.

Il savait que Natsuo essayait de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, le problème était que Shouto était si bouleversé qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot. Et cela le faisait culpabiliser parce qu'il avait envie de dire merci, mais il ne savait pas si ça serait suffisant. Il n'était même pas capable de faire un sourire à Natsuo pour lui montrer qu'il était heureux qu'il fasse des efforts pour lui.

Par conséquent, il culpabilisait comme autrefois avec Touya. Pensant doucement qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas de recevoir tant de gentillesse.

En voyant son petit frère blêmir, Natsuo susurra.

\- Hey... Tout va bien ?

Il avança et Shouto recula soudainement d'un pas nerveux. Natsuo fit un pas en arrière en se pinçant les lèvres. C'était dur mais... Ça ne serait pas du jour au lendemain que Shouto cesserait d'avoir peur de lui. Il resta immobile, adoptant l'attitude la plus rassurante possible, et il dit.

\- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, il y a quelque chose qui ne te plait pas ?

\- Non... C'est... C'est génial ici. C'est parfait. Balbutia t-il.

Natsuo haussa un sourcil avec inquiétude.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne serais pas en colère, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as le droit de dire tout ce que tu penses.

L'adolescent le regarda, puis il reporta les yeux sur le sol : Pouvait-il réellement ? Ses pensées étaient sans valeurs, elles étaient inutiles. Cela dit, Natsuo semblait de plus en plus inquiet et Shouto sentit une boule de culpabilité dans son ventre.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tout.

Il avala sa salive.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens... Je.

Il regarda à gauche à droite en essayant de trouver quoi dire. La nervosité l'envahissait.

\- Je ne sais pas mettre de mots sur ce que je pense.

Natsuo sembla plus détendu, cela dit, son inquiétude ne le quitta pas entièrement.

\- Je sais que je dois te dire merci mais à part ça... Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Ni ce que je dois dire.

Il remuait nerveusement les doigts. La culpabilité lui remontait dans la gorge, il détourna le regard en tortillant ses mains nerveusement. Il avait l'air terriblement stressé.

\- Je suis désolé...

Natsuo perdit son regard inquiet pour faire une tête complètement ébahie.

\- Mais enfin Shouto. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Si... Je.

Il ravala sa salive en faisant un grimace triste.

\- Je suis désolé, tu fais beaucoup d'effort, tu t'es disputé avec papa et avec Fuyumi pour me défendre et maintenant tu m'accueilles ici en me disant que je suis chez moi. Je devrais être fou de joie. Je devrais sourire et être content mais... Mais je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je ne comprend rien... Je... Je ne...

Il se gratta nerveusement la tête, il allait se faire mal si il continuait. Alors Natsuo tenta d'approcher doucement, un pas à la fois. Quand il fut assez près de lui, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, tout en essayant de calmer sa panique.

\- Hey... Hey... Chuut. Calmes toi. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas grave Shouto.

Le garçon n'osa même pas le regarder. Il se remit à trembler. Il semblait tellement confus et apeuré.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu as été très courageux... Tu... Tu mériterais que je me montre plus reconnaissant, mais... Je ne sais pas... Tout est bloqué à l'intérieur. Je voudrais vraiment te remercier comme il faut, mais je ne sais pas comment faire... Je ne sais rien faire... Excuses-moi.

\- Shouto... Tu veux bien me regarder dans les yeux s'il te plait ?

Natsuo s'abaissa à son niveau, toujours en parlant avec une voix douce et rassurante.

\- Tout va bien. Tu sais, c'est normal que tu te sentes comme ça. Je m'y attendais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

L'adolescent stoppa ses mouvements pour l'écouter attentivement. Natsuo inspira en ajoutant.

\- Tu dois prendre conscience de ton état Shouto. Ce sont les blessures dut à la négligence et aux abus qui font que tu culpabilises. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu dois te répéter que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a décidé d'avoir peur et d'être mal-à l'aise.

Shouto sembla se calmer en l'écoutant.

\- Si personne ne t'a jamais laissé parler, si personne ne t'écoutait c'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à exprimer ce que tu ressens là maintenant. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu saute de joie ou que tu me remercie. Je veux juste pour l'instant, que tu te sentes un peu mieux, que tu te sente en sécurité. Papa et Fuyumi ne sont plus là, personne ne te menace. Personne ne t'insultera ou n'essaiera de te faire sentir mal. Tout vas bien.

Le garçon se sentit rassuré à ces mots, Natsuo continua de parler. Il essaya de faire des gestes lents et dénués de menace afin de le mettre en confiance, et doucement il posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. D'ailleurs, tu n'as même pas besoin de me remercier, et si tu ne sais pas quoi dire et bien ne dit rien pour l'instant. Tu me parleras quand tu sera à l'aise. Pour le moment, je veux juste que tu respires et que tu regardes autour de toi. Il n'y a rien pour te menacer ici. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Il s'écarta de lui en douceur en changeant de sujet, il voulait qu'il se détende et qu'il pense à autre chose.

\- On déballes tes affaires ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider à ranger un peu tout ce qu'il faut dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

Le garçon leva les yeux, il se sentit plus calme. Il n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un puisse être aussi patient et attentionné. Il avait si peu connu la gentillesse que le moindre petit geste sympathique, aussi infime soit-il, le chamboulait totalement. Il ressuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche en répondant.

\- Oui... D'accord.

Natsuo lui sourit avant de repartir vers le couloir afin de ramener sa valise. Puis ils commencèrent à ranger les affaires. Cela ne fut pas très long. Mis à part quelques vêtements, sa brosse à dent et ses affaires de cours, Shouto n'avait pas grand chose. Il le laissa prendre doucement ses marques et le laissa un instant pour aller se laver. Une fois fini, il retourna dans la chambre de son petit frère et frappa doucement.

\- Tu peux aller te laver si tu veux. Lui dit-il doucement.

Shouto se leva en acquiesçant et en le remerciant.

L'adulte resta debout dans le couloir en le voyant disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il se mit doucement à réfléchir.

Il était soulagé d'avoir ramener Shouto ici. Au moins maintenant, il pourrait veiller sur lui tout le temps. Cela dit, il sentait toujours que son frère était tendu. Il se demanda un instant si c'était parce qu'il était chamboulé par ce soudain changement d'environnement, ou si il était tout le temps comme ça au naturel. Il pensait qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était probable que ce comportement nerveux et effrayé soit une habitude chez lui.

Il fallait que Natsuo fasse la moindre chose qui soit susceptible de le soulager. Il s'interrogea un peu sur ce qui se passerait les jours prochains.

C'était le week-end, Shouto pourrait se reposer tranquillement et se remettre de ses émotions, mais après ça, il devait normalement retourner à Yuei. Le problème c'est qu'en y pensant, Natsuo n'était pas très favorable à ce qu'il y retourne tout de suite. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment son père pouvait encore croire que Shouto deviendrait le héro numéro un alors qu'il était si perturbé et traumatisé aujourd'hui. Le métier de héro était une profession qui demandait beaucoup de force, certes, mais pas que. Le plus important en fait c'était d'avoir un mental solide. Et malheureusement, il était légitime pour Natsuo de penser que ce n'était pas du tout le cas de son frère et qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne santé mentale. Leur rencontre et leurs échanges dans la chambre en témoignait. Il serra les doigts en prenant un air soucieux. Il se rendit compte que l'idée de Shouto, retournant à Yuei comme si de rien était, lui serrait le coeur.

Il continua de réfléchir alors que Shouto se lavait. Quand ce dernier sorti de la salle de bain, Natsuo se leva en l'appelant.

\- Viens dans le salon un instant, s'il te plait Shouto.

Le visage du garçon ne changea pas, il le suivit docilement sans dire un mot. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en le regardant, toujours avec ce même regard empreint de quelque chose de triste et mal à l'aise. Ce que Natsuo éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, confirmait encore plus l'idée que le faire aller à Yuei alors qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne santé mentale était cruel et insensé. L'adulte s'assit en face de lui, allumant la lampe halogène, les plongeant dans une ambiance tamisé chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il commença à parler, toujours avec une voix douce, comme si il s'adressait à un enfant.

\- Je suis en train de réfléchir Shouto. Je suis en train de me ressasser chaque chose que j'ai appris et chacune de tes réactions.

Shouto parut mal à l'aise, car aussitôt, ses mains se serrèrent et il baissa la tête. L'aîné continua.

\- Tu dois retourner à Yuei lundi normalement.

Le garçon releva les yeux, un peu surprit par la question.

\- Oh... Oui..

L'adulte soupira, gardant le silence un instant avant d'avouer.

\- L'idée que tu y retourne ne me plait pas trop.

Le garçon ne tiqua pas, il continuait de le fixer en attendant ce qu'il avait d'autre à dire.

\- Il faut voir les choses en face et... Tu ne vas clairement pas bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon que tu continue à y aller pour l'instant alors que tu es si fragilisé. Je crois très sérieusement que tu devrais déjà commencer par être soigné.

Shouto ne répondit rien, mais son regard se fit plus sombre, il sembla doucement se perdre dans ses propres pensées.

\- Je pense que pour devenir un héro, il faut une bonne condition mentale. C'est un métier super stressant... Je ne sais pas, après avoir vu à quel point tu es sensible et blessé, si tu serais capable de supporter des situations où la pression serait trop forte pour toi. J'ai d'abord envie qu'on t'emmène voir un psy ou un médecin. J'ai peur pour toi.

Silence... Shouto ne sortit aucun mot, Natsuo demanda alors.

\- Shouto... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu es d'accord avec moi ou pas ?

Le garçon inspira nerveusement en fronçant les sourcils, avant de répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Il serra le bas de son pyjama entre ses doigts.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison mais...

Il déglutit.

\- Mais ça me fait un peu peur.

Natsuo pencha la tête sur coté, l'air perplexe.

\- Si j'arrête Yuei maintenant, ça serait comme si je jetais toute ma formation à la poubelle.

Il sembla paniquer en ajoutant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? A quoi je vais servir si je ne deviens pas un héro. Je... Je dois devenir un héro, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Papa a dit si souvent que c'était ma seule raison d'être.

\- Non... S'il te plait Shouto.

Le garçon releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Natsuo ajouta avec sérieux.

\- Ne parles pas de ce que papa te disait. Il n'a fait que te raconter des conneries. Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de devenir un héro d'ailleurs ? Non parce que je ne crois pas qu'il t'ai une seule fois demandé ce que toi tu voulais vraiment. J'ai raison ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en balbutiant. On ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pensait pas que c'était important de toute façon. Un déchet comme lui avait-il le droit d'avoir des désirs ? Il ne savait pas.

\- Tout ce qui est arrivé est entièrement de sa faute alors ne croit plus jamais en la moindre chose qu'il t'a dite.

L'adolescent respirait à un rythme irrégulier, il secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas facile Natsuo... Tu as raison... Je sais que tu as sûrement raison. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

Natsuo ferma les yeux en soupirant de la voix la plus douce possible.

\- Je sais petit frère.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, il posa la main sur son dos.

\- C'est pour ça que je pense encore plus que c'est une mauvaise idée de te laisser retourner à Yuei tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que tu puisse te libérer de toute cette culpabilité et de toute cette manipulation émotionnelle merdique qui te pèse dessus.

Il souffla avec bienveillance.

\- Tu sais... Tu es encore très jeune, et tu es intelligent. Ce n'est pas un drame d'arrêter quelque chose et de changer de voie. Et même si tu ne veux pas te reconvertir, rien ne t'empêche de continuer tes études de héros, mais quand tu iras mieux.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

\- Tu... Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr. Écoutes.

Il fit des cercles sur son dos avec sa main.

\- Lundi je ne veux pas que tu ailles en cour. Je vais appeler ton prof principal et discuter avec lui. Il faut que je leur explique que tu as besoin d'un temps mort. Ensuite on cherchera un psy et on suivra ce qu'il nous dira de faire pour ton bien. Si tu as juste besoin d'une pause, peut-être qu'on pourra s'arranger pour que tu retourne à Yuei dès que tu iras un peu mieux. Sinon après, tu as le droit de remettre tout en question et de faire quelque chose d'autre. Si tu n'as pas envie de devenir un héro, je te jure que je ne laisserais personne t'y obliger.

Shouto demanda d'une voix inquiète.

\- Tu crois que ça ira ? Tu crois que tout se passera bien ?

Natsuo lui sourit.

\- Oui, je te jure que ça ira. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Shouto, parce que maintenant je suis là, je vais tout régler. Mais avant de te faire du soucis inutilement pour le futur, pense d'abord à toi à l'instant présent, d'accord ?

Il renifla.

-J'essaierais... Merci de me rassurer...

Les yeux de Natsuo s'arrondirent avec douceur, son petit frère semblait s'être détendu et en plus il était d'accord avec lui. Il hésita un instant avant de s'oser à demander.

\- Est-ce que... Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Shouto leva la tête en le regardant, ses yeux étaient arrondit de stupeur, il semblait mal à l'aise, et angoissé. Mais le regard emplie de soucis de Natsuo le poussa à répondre.

\- O...Oui... D'accord.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils avec peine, il l'entoura doucement avec ses bras forts en murmurant.

\- Tout ira bien.

Il posa sa tête contre les cheveux encore humides de Shouto. Il sentait le shampoing et il était tiède contre lui. il semblait si vulnérable en cet instant. Il l'enserra tendrement contre lui et alors quelque chose lui retourna le coeur de tristesse : Il sentait encore une fois à quel point son petit frère était tendu, il sentait sa respiration saccadée, son coeur qui battait beaucoup trop vite et les tremblotement de sa peau. C'était comme serrer un animal traumatisé et blessé contre soi. Il était si angoissé... Une simple étreinte suffisait à le faire trembler de peur. Natsuo déglutit en retenant ses larmes, il aimerait que Shouto puisse ne pas être si tendu quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Parce que depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir envie de le serrer très fort pour le consoler. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Shouto dans les yeux et qu'il voyait cette éclat de tristesse, il avait envie de l'étreindre. Mais rien que ça, cela faisait peur à son frère.

Il ferait tout pour qu'il puisse sourire, et qu'il puisse avoir envie de l'étreindre en retour. Il fallait le soigner. Il murmura encore et encore.

\- Tout va bien maintenant ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien...


	4. You don't need to apologize

Chapitre 4 : ( désolé pour l'attente 'omo )

Les reviews :

Miss Yuki 66 : Aujourd'hui encore, j'aime bien le relire, il m'emplit de satisfaction. On reverra Dabi, ne t'inquiète pas X) mais pas dans healing. ( une troisième partie est prévu ;D )

Alshert : En effet, pourquoi est-ce que j'écris des trucs aussi triste TwT ? Aaaaah pour le DekuTodo, je t'invite à être patiente ;D

* * *

_Shouto était seul et il était en train de regarder le paysage dehors, il faisait froid et c'était l'hivers. A travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne voyait que du blanc. Du blanc encore et encore : La neige épaisse recouvrait absolument tout, montait dans le jardin, atteignait presque sa fenêtre, réduisant les alentours de la maison à un désert de neige. Tout était gelé, même l'eau de son verre posé sur la table de nuit s'était changé en glace tant la température était basse, tout était monochrome et mort. Et Shouto regardait par la fenêtre, ses grands yeux d'enfants cherchaient, scrutaient au loin pour trouver la moindre petite échappatoire, avec un petit quelque chose de désespéré, comme sil il attendait que quelque chose arrive en sachant que jamais ça ne viendrait._

_Il regardait par la fenêtre, tout était blanc. Tout... Sauf les tâches rouges sur son futon. Tâches rouges qui avaient lentement coulés de ses jambes. Laissant sur sa peau, la sensation dégoûtante du liquide sale et tiède qui s'échappait peu à peu. Puis les gouttes s'étaient misent à couler plus abondement, jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de rouge se mette à se répandre sur le plancher, coulant sur le sol, laissant une flaque entre ses cuisses. Il se vidait lentement et il devenait blanc lui aussi._

_Son coeur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans ses tempes. Et puis, le bruit entêtant de son coeur fut bientôt remplacé par des tapotements dans le couloir à coté de sa chambre. Des pas, répétitifs, qui venaient vers lui. Il connaissait les bruits de pas comme une chanson._

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

_Régulier et sans hésitation, les doigts de Shouto serraient les draps. Le rouge s'étalait par terre, formant d'abord une flaque, puis une marre, avant d'inonder le sol. Du rouge dégoûtant, sale. La pièce se mit lentement à empester le fer en premier lieu, puis l'odeur de la sueur, celle de son frère et puis celle du viol..._

_Sa fenêtre était gelée, il n'y avait que de la neige épaisse et du blizzard dehors. Il n'y avait aucun chemin, il était prisonnier pour toujours dans un monde réduit à un désert de glace ou personne ne l'écoutait de toute façon. Un monde ou personne ne se souciait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait et ou il mourrait tout seul dans la crasse et le sang._

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap_

_Les pas devenaient plus fort, s'approchaient de la porte, la respiration tremblante de Shouto résonna dans sa propre tête, nouvel instrument qui se mêlait à cette symphonie macabre. Et son coeur battait fort, au point où il pensait qu'il allait finir par lâcher. Il avait peur, il était terrorisé et malheureux. Mais ça ne servait à rien de crier ou de se cacher, il n'y échapperait pas. Même si il le voulait de toute ses forces._

_Tap tap tap...Tap... Tap..._

_Les pas s'arrêtaient toujours lentement devant la porte, et ce moment était toujours celui durant lequel, son cœur battait le plus vite et le plus douloureusement. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de blanc dans la chambre, juste du rouge, du rouge humide, tiède, chaud et sale._

_La poignet de la porte grinça et une larme rouge coula de son œil vide. Et il entendit alors la voix doucereuse et suave lui murmurer à l'oreille._

_\- Est-ce que tu aimes ton grand frère ?_

* * *

Natsuo s'était levé en pleine nuit, après un court sommeil qu'il avait peiné à trouver. Il était si perturbé et bouleversé que ça l'avait presque empêché de dormir. La soif le titillait et c'est avec un soupir qu'il avait finit par sortir de son lit douillé pour aller se faire à boire. Il passa dans le couloir sombre et se stoppa net quand il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Shouto. Il entendit de faibles halètements. Il se figea instantanément au bruit en levant un sourcil, et doucement il posa son oreille contre la porte. Ce qui semblait être des gémissement et des pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce. Sa respiration s'alourdie et il ouvrit la porte silencieusement en entrant dans la pièce sombre. Il discerna la forme de Shouto étalé sur le lit qui se tortillait en s'étouffant, Natsuo avança plus vite vers lui, l'inquiétude l'envahissait, il commença à voir les larmes sur le visage de son frère et avec une voix faible et étranglée, le garçon supplia dans son sommeil.

\- Tou... Touya...

L'entendre souffler le nom de son aîné avec cette voix emplie de terreur fit frissonner Natsuo, il se rua finalement sur lui en le prenant par les épaules. Il l'appela en murmurant.

\- Shouto ! Shouto tu fais un cauchemar ! Réveilles toi !

\- Arrêtes... Arrêtes... S'il te plait...Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas grand frère ?

Le garçon tremblait, sa voix était si faible, si douloureuse, comme si pleurer lui bloquait la gorge et la respiration. Natsuo sentit son coeur battre à la chamade, il souleva Shouto et le serra contre lui en murmurant.

\- Réveilles-toi... Tout va bien, je suis là. Réveilles toi.

\- Huuuh...Touya...

Le garçon pleura doucement, Natsuo le sentit devenir mou et malléable, comme une poupée, comme s'il n'avait plus de force pour se débattre. Cependant, il sentit sentit les mains de Shouto s'agripper faiblement à son t-shirt avant de l'entourer comme si il s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le ton de sa voix lui brisa le coeur, car on aurait dit un enfant qui suppliait en cherchant la pitié de son bourreau.

\- Pourquoi Touya...Pourquoi tu fais ça... ?

Le plus grand le serra en le secouant très délicatement.

\- Réveilles toi, reprends tes esprits Shouto. C'est moi... C'est Natsuo. C'est moi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je ne laisserais personne te blesser, tu es en sécurité. Réveilles-toi je t'en pris !

Le garçon continua de murmurer frénétiquement le nom de son aîné, chaque fois que Natsuo lui répondait. Ca faisait peur. Est-ce qu'il le prenait vraiment pour Touya ? Ne sachant que faire, il se tut en le relevant légèrement, le poussant à s'asseoir, il ne dit plus rien en attendant que son petit frère revienne à la raison. Shouto était dans un état second : Ses yeux vairons étaient à présent écarquillés dans une expression pleine d'horreur, on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé et il regardait dans le vague. Pendant un long moment, Natsuo resta près de lui en essayant de le calmer, passant une main dans son dos pour lui masser les omoplates tandis que l'autre serrait celle de son cadet. La main de son petit frère était fortement serrée sur la sienne. Après plusieurs minutes, il l'appela doucement. Il avait l'air réveillé et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Pourtant, il ne lui répondit pas.

\- Shouto ? Shouto ça va ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, l'adolescent ne bougea même pas, il s'était statufié...Durant un moment Natsuo pensa qu'il faudrait appeler l'hôpital, son petit frère était dans un état... Bizarre : Il ne parlait plus, il regardait juste dans le vide avec un regard irréaliste digne d'un film d'horreur, ses pupilles dilatées et sa respiration tremblante.

\- Shouto tout va bien... Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là ...

Il ne recevait aucune réponse. Était-ce un genre de crise de catatonie ?

\- Shouto ?

Il angoissa au fil des minutes. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que le garçon fit une légère grimace en secouant légèrement la tête dans un mouvement nerveux. Il susurra.

\- Il... Il faut laver les draps...

\- Hein ?

Natsuo fronça les sourcils. Shouto souleva le drap en haletant.

\- Il... Il y a du sang sur le matelas... Il... Il

Natsuo paniqua, Shouto c'était blessé ? Il regarda les draps en les soulevant à son tour. Cela dit il ne vit rien. Pourtant l'adolescent regardait son matelas avec des yeux horrifiés, il murmurait encore et encore '' Il faut laver ça... C'est sale... Il faut laver le sang sur les draps...''.

Il était en train de délirer.

\- Shouto calmes-toi.

Il passa une main sous son menton pour lui tourner la tête afin qu'il arrête de regarder aussi intensément le matelas.

\- Calmes-toi. Tout vas bien.

\- Non... Non.. Je saigne... Je saigne... Regardes ! Répondit-il, ses yeux cherchant nerveusement les tâches sur le tissus blanc.

\- Mais non..

\- Je saigne... J'ai mal...

Il lui ordonna gentiment.

\- Regardes-moi !

Shouto planta son regard terrorisé sur son frère, étrangement, les yeux noirs de Natsuo le rassurèrent. Merci mon dieu, qu'il n'ai pas les même yeux bleu de loup que Touya...

\- Regardes moi Shouto... C'est moi Natsuo. Tu es dans ta chambre, chez moi. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Il caressa le haut de sa tête.

\- Il n'y a que toi et moi. Tu vois ?

Il murmura encore et encore.

\- Regardes autour de toi. Tu vois. On est pas à la maison. Personne ne pourrait te blesser ici.

Shouto sembla se calmer doucement, son grand frère ajouta.

\- Tu ne saignes pas, personne ne t'a attaqué. Tu n'es pas blessé, c'était un cauchemar, rien d'autre.

Le garçon déglutit en jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur son drap. Natsuo poussa dans son dos. L'incitant à se lever.

\- Viens... Viens avec moi, on va boire un petit quelque chose dans le salon. D'accord ?

Le garçon se leva difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes et il suivit silencieusement son frère jusque dans le couloir. Natsuo restait près de lui, le regardant avec soucis tout en l'encourageant à avancer.

\- Allez Shouto. Tout vas bien, tout vas bien. Répétait-il en lui frottant les épaules. Puis ils arrivèrent dans le salon et Natsuo l'incita gentiment à s'asseoir dans le sofa.

\- Je vais te préparer un Chocolat chaud ok ?

Le garçon resta silencieux en regardant le sol, on aurait dit un fantôme. Natsuo s'apprêta à partir dans la cuisine mais il se ravisa un instant pour attraper une couverture qu'il passa autour des épaules de son petit frère. Shouto sembla légèrement se réveiller à ce geste, il ne dit rien, mais sa main tremblante agrippa le tissus. L'adulte arriva dans la cuisine pour préparer une boisson chaude. Il se frotta les yeux en soupirant silencieusement après avoir mit la tasse au micro-onde.

Il avait eut peur. La voix emplie de terreur de son frère, son visage terrorisé, ses yeux... En proie au délire, à cause d'un cauchemar. Cela lui faisait mal au ventre. La journée, Shouto semblait fatigué, triste, muet mais il se tenait droit malgré tout. Mais là maintenant, comme il le voyait dans un tel état, il se rendait compte encore plus douloureusement à quel point Shouto allait mal. Penser à son frère, en tant que petit enfant, supplier Touya de la même façon, faisait trembler ses jambes de terreur et de dégoût. Comment son aîné avait-il put ignorer de telles supplications pour le violer ? Comment Touya avait-il put faire ça ? C'était atroce !

Le bip du micro-onde retentit et Natsuo attrapa la tasse de chocolat fumante. Il revint dans le salon d'un pas doux, Shouto n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il tenait la couverture, dans une posture figée, la tête baissée vers le sol avec affligement, il ressemblait à une statue funèbre. Natsuo s'accroupie en face de lui pour le regarder, il lui posa la tasse entre les mains.

\- Prends ça, ça te feras du bien.

Le garçon ne bougea presque pas, il sembla juste fuir nerveusement son regard en tournant la tête, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Natsuo posa les siennes dessus, entourant la tasse.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Shouto. Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te blesser à nouveau. Je te le promet.

Il frotta les mains de son petit frère, elles étaient glacées.

\- Je te le jure, tu es en sécurité. Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien d'horrible. Je te le jure. Tout ça c'est fini pour toujours.

Comme son petit frère ne répondait pas, Natsuo commença à sentir une boule de panique dans son ventre. Peut-être qu'au final, il allait vraiment appeler l'hopital. Shouto avait l'air complètement détaché de la réalité à l'instant présent. Comme si ce cauchemar avait été assez horrible pour lui retourner le cerveau. Au final, c'était bien plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Il déglutit, en cherchant le téléphone des yeux, il s'apprêta à s'éloigner avant que Shouto ne le coupe dans son élan.

\- Tu es si gentil...

Natsuo le regarda avec étonnement, sa voix était un soupir faible et enroué. Il répondit.

\- Shouto je veux que tu te sentes mieux... Et tu es mon petit frère, c'est normal que je sois gentil.

Le garçon regardait le contenu de sa tasse sans aucune joie, ses yeux étaient si sombres et éteint qu'ils semblaient presque noirs.

\- Touya aussi était gentil...

L'adulte fronça les sourcils sans le lâcher des yeux, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Shouto avait dans la tête.

\- Mais c'était un menteur aussi...

On sentait dans le ton de sa voix que sa gorge était serrée.

\- Il disait que c'était de l'amour. Il disait que c'était pour mon bien mais ça faisait mal tout le temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me mentait ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Pourtant, il disait qu'il m'aimait... Il a même pleuré une fois. Il disait qu'il m'aimait...

Il soupira la fin de sa phrase.

\- Alors pourquoi il ne m'écoutait jamais ?

L'expression de Natsuo se teinta de peine.

\- Si il m'aimait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'écoutait jamais ?

Les mains de l'adolescent se serrèrent plus fortement autour de la tasse.

\- Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me répétait tout le temps qu'il m'aimait ? Alors qu'il passait son temps à me blesser. Et il ne m'écoutait jamais comme si je n'existais pas... Comme si... J'étais juste un objet.

Il inspira lourdement, la douleur le fit siffler.

\- Même si j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, il ne voulait jamais rien savoir... Il disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il avait besoin de faire ça... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être mon grand frère ? Je voulais un grand frère... Je ne voulais pas ça... Je ne voulais pas...

Il baissa encore plus la tête, tout était si injuste...

\- Et à coté de ça il me mentait... Il disait que c'était pour mon bien. J'avais beau pleurer et lui dire que ça me faisait mal, lui il avait l'air content. Comme si c'était normal. Et quand je lui parlais, il ne voulait jamais comprendre.

Un intense sentiment de désespoir imprégnait ses paroles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me donnait toujours l'impression que c'est moi qui faisait quelque chose de mal ?

Natsuo s'assit à coté de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devais faire pour que ça s'arrête ? Je l'aimais Natsuo... Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose de briser à l'intérieur de Touya. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre... J'aurais voulu savoir comment l'aider. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour que ça s'arrange ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Je lui donnais tout mon amour, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ?

Il sanglota.

\- Il me manque, et je ne le reverrais plus jamais... Même si je sais que ce qu'il a fait est mal... Il me... Il...

\- Chuuuut. Tout vas bien...

\- Il me manque... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas être heureux Natsuo ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout finisse toujours par être gâché ? C'est comme ça depuis toujours. Il n'y a jamais rien qui va. C'est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non. Répondit immédiatement le plus âgé.

\- Depuis que je suis né, tout va mal... C'est de ma faute, j'attire tout les problèmes. Je gâche la vie de tout le monde... J'aurais dût ne jamais venir au monde. Je suis si mauvais, si mauvais... Je suis désolé d'être maudit et de gâcher la vie de tout le monde.

Natsuo se mordit la lèvre en retenant ses larmes. Il secoua la tête en répondant d'une voix plus forte et plus rauque.

\- Bon sang ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as fait de mal à personne Shouto ! A personne.

Il passa ses mains sur ses joues, et posa son front contre le sien. Il sentit la tiédeur de son visage, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et ravala sa tristesse pour dire avec assurance.

\- Ce n'est pas toi le fautif. Nos parents ont été irresponsables. Ils ont transformé Touya en ce qu'il est devenu, et Touya a fait des choses terribles, Fuyumi n'a pas bougé le moindre petit doigt et moi... Je n'ai juste pas pu être là. Toi dans tout ça, tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Ce n'était pas à toi de réagir, tu ne pouvais pas te sauver de cette situation par toi même. Tu étais un petit garçon vulnérable. Un pauvre petit garçon innocent. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

Le garçon ne répondit plus rien, il ferma juste les yeux en sanglotant, son souffle était erratique et tiède. Natsuo lui répéta continuellement.

\- Tu étais un petit garçon... Tu avais besoin d'un héro. Tu as toujours besoin d'un héro. Tu ne dois pas te juger coupable pour quoi que ce soit , tu ne dois pas être celui qui culpabilise. Mon dieu... Tu avais tellement besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour toi. Si seulement j'avais su. Si seulement j'avais pu être là...

Il serra ses mains plus chaudement, laissant son frère pleurer et sortir toute son angoisse.

\- J'aurais tellement... tellement voulu être là. Je suis désolé Shouto... Tellement désolé. Murmura t-il tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient dans une moue douloureuse, la tristesse le submergeait.

\- Mais maintenant, je te le promet... Bon sang, je... Je te le jure, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Je te le jure. Même si ça sera long, même si ça sera dur, je te porterais, jusqu'à ce que tu t'en remettes.

Il regarda Shouto, en demandant avec douceur.

\- Tu me crois ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne t'abandonnerais pas ?

Le garçon essaya de se calmer pour devenir plus lucide, son frère répéta la même chose une ou deux fois jusqu'à ce que Shouto réponde en hochant la tête.

\- Plus personne ne t'abandonnera maintenant. Tout ira mieux. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

Il serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime tu sais.

* * *

Durant cette nuit, Natsuo était resté près de son frère jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se calme. Épuisé, Shouto avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil et son grand frère l'avait alors délicatement porté jusqu'à son lit. Puis l'adulte était repartit se coucher, le sommeil avait alors été difficile à trouver. Durant le reste de la nuit, il avait repensé à la crise de son frère, ça l'avait profondément perturbé. Le souvenir des pleurs de détresse de Shouto lui faisait l'effet d'une douloureuse blessure mentale. Il n'arrêta pas de se demander si son cadet avait déjà fait ce genre d'angoisse nocturne terrible, et il avait peur car au fond, il se doutait bien de la réponse. Sauf que jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne s'était occupé de lui. Alors que bon sang... Le laisser seul dans un tel état après qu'il ai fait l'un de ces abominables cauchemars était complètement fou et irresponsable.

Oui. Durant le reste de la nuit des tonnes de tracas troublèrent son esprit : Des troubles à propos de l'état de Shouto. Mais aussi à cause de Touya, de son père et sa soeur, et même sa mère. L'injustice de toute cette situation lui tordait la gorge. Pourquoi y avait-il fallut que tout cela tombe sur Shouto. Shouto qui était innocent, qui n'avait voulu de mal à personne. Comment un tel déchaînement de malheur avait t-il put s'abattre comme une foudre impitoyable sur ce petit garçon triste et discret ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Fuyumi et son père pouvaient ne pas se tordre de honte et de dégoût vis à vis de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et bien évidemment, il n'arrivait pas à croire que Touya ait pu faire des choses pareilles. Son frère aîné qu'il aimait. Il se souvenait que Touya était gentil et joueur avant que son père ne le change. Il savait aussi que Touya était blessé mentalement et qu'il lui aurait fallut de l'aide. Mais de là à ce qu'il se soit livré à de telles horreurs ! Sur leur petit frère ! Comment ? Si Touya devait être en face de lui, Natsuo ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait en premier : Pleurer ou lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Finalement, le matin arriva et Natsuo était fatigué. Il entendit les pas léger de son petit frère résonner dans la cuisine. Il l'écouta un instant en savourant pendant quelques dernières minutes, la sensation moelleuse de son oreiller, puis il se leva paresseusement. Il bailla en se frottant les cheveux. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir en sentant l'odeur du petit déjeuner. Il hocha la tête doucement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. La première chose qu'il vit fut Shouto qui se figea dans son mouvement en le regardant dans les yeux : Il semblait fatigué lui aussi, cela dit, la terreur d'hier avait quitté son regard, il semblait plus lucide et plus apaisé. Natsuo lui sourit doucement.

\- Bonjour petit frère.

\- Bonjour Natsuo...

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux un instant, durant ces quelques secondes, l'adulte balaya la cuisine du regard et remarqua vite une tasse de café supplémentaire et quelques pancakes dans une assiette. Avant même qu'il ne pose une question, Shouto dit.

\- Natsuo je...

L'adulte reporta toute son attention sur lui, son frère semblait gêné, voir honteux.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier.

L'adulte aux cheveux blancs n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas à être désolé que l'adolescent renchérit immédiatement.

\- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier... Des fois ça arrive c'est tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça... Je fais n'importe quoi sans le vouloir...

Il soupira doucement.

\- Je ne me souviens même pas de tout alors, si j'ai dis des choses stupides, je suis désolé.

Natsuo le regarda soucieusement, donc il avait bien raison, ce genre de chose était déjà arrivé. Il demanda.

\- Donc ce genre de chose est déjà arrivé ?

Le garçon parut surprit.

\- Oui...

\- C'est arrivé souvent ?

Shouto baissa la tête doucement.

\- Oui.

Natsuo fronça les sourcils.

\- Et Fuyumi et Papa ? Ils ont déjà dut le voir non ? On t-il déjà fait quoi que ce soit pour toi dans ces moments ?

Son coeur se serra quand Shouto répondit.

\- Non... C'est déjà arrivé que Fuyumi entre dans ma chambre pour voir ce que je faisais, mais elle repartait quand elle se rendait compte que j'avais juste fait un cauchemar.

Quand le regard de son aîné s'assombri, il ajouta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu faire de toute façon ? C'est seulement des cauchemars, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire dans ces cas là.

Natsuo ferma les yeux en se massant la tempe avec un tic de colère, si Fuyumi et son père avait été dans la pièce, il les auraient sûrement insulté. L'on t-il vraiment conditionné à croire que ça n'était rien du tout ?

\- C'est irresponsable de leur part. Tu n'as pas juste fait un cauchemar hier. Tu délirais.

Le garçon resta muet bien que la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu disais qu'il y avait du sang sur tes draps, mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Ce n'était pas juste un cauchemar c'était sérieux, j'ai faillis appeler l'hôpital.

Shouto sentit la colère monter dans le ton de son frère.

\- Ils sont tellement stupides et irresponsables...C'est pas possible quoi !

Il soupira un bon coup et son regard se radoucit, il ajouta alors.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Shouto. Si je ne m'était pas bouger pour m'occuper de toi, c'est moi qui aurait dut m'excuser.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête avec affligement.

\- Et des personnes qui devrait te dire pardon, il y en a tellement tu sais. Alors tu vois, ça n'est vraiment, vraiment pas à toi de t'excuser.

Le garçon le regardait avec gêne, il ouvrit la bouche et se stoppa tout de suite, la rougeur sur ses joues poussa Natsuo à le taquiner en lui plaquant doucement la main sur la bouche.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire pardon ! Si tu t'excuses encore une fois, gare à toi !

L'adolescent ne dis rien et quand Natsuo retira sa main il sembla réfléchir avant de répondre, le rouge aux joues.

\- D'accord.

Natsuo le regarda de coté avec un sourire malicieux, il avait bien vu que son frère allait commettre une faute et s'excuser encore. Puis son petit frère dit.

\- Au fait, j'ai fait ton petit déjeuner.

Le visage de Natsuo s'illumina.

\- J'avais remarqué. C'est très gentil Shouto, ça me fait plaisir.

Le garçon rougit encore plus.

\- Ce... C'était pour m'excus...

Le regard dépité de Natsuo le poussa à changer sa phrase.

\- C'était pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi.

Le changement de phrase fit rire Natsuo, il posa une main sur le haut de son crâne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- J'aime prendre soin de toi. Tu es adorable.

Le garçon ne répondit rien,cela dit, la chaleur qu'il sentait naître au creux de sa poitrine lui fit du bien.

* * *

Le weekend se termina en douceur. Natsuo avait rediscuté de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire quand à la suite de ses études à Yuei, et c'est triste mais résigné que Shouto avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il continue tout de suite, mais privilégier de se soigner pour aller mieux.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux petit frère. Mais est-ce que toi tu en as conscience ?

Le garçon n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit pour hocher la tête, c'était évident. Même pour lui-même.

\- Maintenant, la question la plus importante est, est-ce que tu as envie d'être heureux ?

Cette question là le prit au dépourvu. Evidemment, tout le monde convoite le bonheur, mais Shouto était pris au piège par le sentiment de ne pas le mériter.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas.

Son grand frère lui dit alors.

\- Tu as le droit de l'être n'as rien fait de mal, tu es innocent. Donc moi je pense que tu mériterais de connaitre autre chose que la peur ou la tristesse.

Il lui frotta le haut du crâne.

\- Tu es un bon garçon, tu as le droit de penser un peu à toi maintenant, de découvrir des choses que tu aimes, de te lever le matin en souriant. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ça. Tu le mérite totalement.

Les joues de Shouto devinrent rouges, il allait sûrement ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer, mais Natsuo dit alors.

\- Arrêtes juste de te tracasser. Tu ne devrais même pas penser à '' est-ce que je peux, est-ce que j'y arriverais '' tu dois juste te dire '' merde ! je vis dans l'instant présent maintenant et arrêter de réfléchir inutilement. '' On peux faire ça ok ?

Shouto le regarda dans les yeux. Il aimait bien les yeux noirs de Natsuo, ils avaient quelques chose de chaleureux, de réconfortant et de profondément gentil. Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison.

Finalement, le lundi arriva et la journée débuta par un coup de fil. Shouto était assit dans le fauteuil, regardant soucieusement son frère quand finalement, la personne au bout du fil décrocha. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'aîné parla au téléphone.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Aizawa ? Oui, je m'excuse de vous déranger, je suis Natsuo Todoroki, le parent de l'un de vos élève. J'appelle car je veux vous prévenir que Shouto ne viendra pas en cour aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai besoin que nous prenions rendez-vous, vous et moi au plus vite. Il faut que je parle de quelque chose avec vous et c'est important. Cela concerne la scolarité de Shouto dans votre établissement... Vous pouvez nous voir aujourd'hui ? A quel heure puis-je venir ? Seize heure c'est parfait ! Bien, merci pour votre temps, je vous revois à seize heure.

Natsuo raccrocha et se tourna vers son frère.

\- Bon au moins, ça, ce sera vite régler. A seize heure nous allons à Yuei. Tu devrais prendre un sac parce que tu vas faire tes affaires ok ?

Le garçon se leva, il avait une petite boule au ventre.

\- D'accord.


	5. I'll take responsability

Chapitre 5

Les reviews :

Alshert : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Ses blessures mentales sont profondes, il est grand temps qu'un adulte responsable prenne enfin soin de lui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans la voiture. Sur le chemin jusqu'à Yuei, Shouto était resté muet, il appréhendait le fait que Natsuo interrompe sa scolarité et ce pour de nombreuses raisons : Il avait peur de ce que son père allait dire, nul doute qu'il allait piquer une crise en apprenant qu'il n'allait plus en cour. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il n'habitait plus avec lui mais il savait que son père était en colère et qu'il avait appelé Natsuo pour le menacer. C'était stressant, et il ne voulait pas que son grand frère ai des problèmes. Cela dit, il se doutait que son grand frère était prêt à se jeter au combat contre lui si il le fallait.

Son père n'était pas son seul problème, il avait peur d'arrêter car depuis toujours on lui avait répété qu'aller à Yuei pour devenir un héro était son but. Donc y mettre fin soudainement, même momentanément, lui faisait l'effet de se jeter dans le vide et l'inconnu. Et il avait peur du futur. Qu'allait-il se passer après pour lui ? Si jamais il se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de guérir, si jamais il restait incapable d'accomplir le destin qu'on lui avait tracé, alors, à quoi allait-il servir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Cette situation était angoissante. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté son destin sans saveur donc maintenant, c'était comme si une anomalie était intervenue dans le script de sa vie pour changer tout ce qui était déjà préécrit.

Natsuo le regarda du coin de l'œil alors qu'il conduisait. Il brisa le silence en demandant.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Shouto sorti de sa torpeur pour le regarder, il balbutia.

\- Oh... Oui.

Il repassa ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je suis juste nerveux.

Il déglutit.

\- J'ai toujours peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir. Il fronça les sourcils en ajoutant. Ça ne va pas plaire à papa.

L'aîné pencha la tête en répondant.

\- Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est déjà une conséquence de ce que papa, Touya et Fuyumi ont fait, tu sais ?

Shouto se redressa doucement à cette phrase.

\- Tout ira bien je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne doit pas de faire de tracas d'accord ? Je gère.

L'adulte sourit, il avait besoin de lui montrer que tout allait bien.

\- Tu es typiquement ce genre de personne qui réfléchit trop. N'y pense pas, ça ne sert à rien. Tout ce qui compte c'est que là en cet instant, tout va bien.

Il le regarda en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord ?

Shouto lui rendit son regard en acquiesçant, l'adolescent avait l'air si perdu, ses yeux vairons sombres débordait d'un mélange paradoxale de mélancolie et d'innocence, et la lumière du jour se reflétait sur son visage pâle. Il était si beau... En le regardant, les yeux de l'adulte s'arrondirent de bienveillance, il lui donna un gentil sourire et ajouta.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est moi l'adulte, je prend la responsabilité, et je te dis que ça ira.

Le garçon sentit une pointe de réconfort envahir sa poitrine. Cela le soulageait que Natsuo lui dise prendre la responsabilité, et une pointe de fierté naquit dans sa poitrine : Son frère était un vrai adulte.

\- Merci Natsuo.

Le sourire du plus âgé s'élargit. Oui tout allait bien.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Yuei à l'heure prévu, à cette heure-ci, les cours se terminaient et Shouto se demandait s'il il croiserait certains de ses camarades. Il arrêta d'y penser alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs à coté de Natsuo. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours des élèves en 1-A, ils virent Aizawa seul à son bureau en train de ranger ses dossiers. Le professeur leva la tête quand il remarqua leurs présences, il se redressa en répondant avec son habituel ton traînant.

\- Ah... Todoroki et... Monsieur Todoroki.

\- Todoroki Natsuo, ravi de vous rencontrer. Répondit l'adulte en lui tendant la main, Aizawa lui donna une accolade, puis il regarda Shouto, la perplexité se lisait clairement dans son regard.

\- Installons-nous au bureau voulez-vous ?

Le professeur ferma la porte de la salle de classe avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, il se posa et resta silencieux, attendant que Natsuo prenne la parole.

\- Monsieur, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin. Je veux que Shouto arrête Yuei.

Aizawa parut surprit. Il sembla plus éveillé suite à cette révélation, il regarda Shouto, le mutisme de son élève le fit hausser un sourcil. Il demanda.

\- Hum ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre totalement.

Natsuo regarda Shouto et ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Il acquiesça doucement, alors l'adulte répondit.

\- Shouto ne peut pas continuer à suivre sa formation ici. Il y a des choses que nous devons faire ensemble avant qu'il puisse envisager de poursuivre ses études. Je suis totalement convaincu que ce serait irresponsable en tant que parent de le laisser continuer sans prendre certaines mesures d'abord.

Le professeur sembla de plus en plus perplexe et Natsuo comprit qu'il attendait plus d'explications, il était prêt à en parler. Mais pas devant Shouto, son petit frère n'avait pas besoin de réécouter une fois de plus la même histoire tragique, il se tourna donc vers lui et demanda.

\- Petit frère, tu ... Tu veux bien prendre ton sac et aller au casier faire tes affaires ?

L'adolescent resta muet alors que les yeux de son professeurs traînaient sur lui. Il se racla la gorge avant de se lever.

\- Oui d'accord.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent partir, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Aizawa reprit la parole.

\- Que ce passe t-il exactement ? Est-ce grave à ce point ?

Natsuo fit un sourire maladroit qu'il perdit immédiatement, il inspira lourdement en répondant.

\- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginez.

Aizawa se dressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Todoroki est un très bon élève, qui fait toujours son travail correctement, et qui fait preuve de beaucoup de sérieux. Il est vrai qu'il a des lacunes en matière de travail d'équipe mais la plupart du temps, ça fini par passer chez les élèves trop '' loup solitaire ''. Pour le moment je vois chez lui un garçon avec du potentiel donc... J'avoue que je suis très surpris.

Il ferma les yeux en se pinçant le nez en ajoutant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais on ne peut pas interrompre la scolarité de Todoroki comme ça sans aucun motif valable. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous pousse à vouloir le retirer de ma classe ?

Natsuo sembla pensif un moment, puis il prit son sac d'une main, en silence, et il en sortit le dossier médical de Shouto pour le poser sur le bureau. Aizawa le regarda avec étonnement. Quelque chose de sombre et triste émanait du jeune homme en face de lui, il reporta son regard sur le dossier bleu posé sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'une des raisons pour laquelle je veux qu'il arrête et qu'il se repose.

Aizawa fronça les sourcils, il prit le dossier et l'ouvrit doucement, les premiers mots qu'il vit furent le nom de Shouto et la date du dossier, c'était il y a trois ans. Puis il tourna la page en commençant à lire. Lorsqu'il vit les mots '' tentative de suicide '', il releva brusquement la tête pour regarder Natsuo avec des yeux choqués et perplexe. Il continua à cette chose qui ressemblait à un amas de tragédie. Il termina finalement sa lecture sur les pages de suivi médical vides. Il resta silencieux. Une angoisse froide lui pesait sur l'estomac. Natsuo parla alors avec une voix sombre.

\- Voilà pourquoi je veux que Shouto prenne une pause.

Aizawa quitta le document des yeux, le visage de Natsuo était accablé par la peine.

\- Chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur ce dossier je... Ça me met en colère.

Il inspira nerveusement.

\- Quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai été témoin de violences domestiques... Mon... Mon père. Il battait mes frères. Mon aîné Touya, et Shouto...

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Ma mère ne faisait rien car elle avait trop peur. Il avait tendance à la frapper elle aussi quand elle s'interposait. Moi, je ne pouvais juste plus supporter de voir ces choses sans rien dire. Alors à l'époque, j'ai parlé des violences à une professeur.

Il étouffa un rire emplie d'amertume.

\- Mon père l'a apprit aussi vite, et on m'a envoyé en pension à Kyushu. Et pendant neuf ans, je n'ai plus vu ma famille.

Il se frotta le front, tentant de réprimer sa tristesse pour rester digne.

\- Et quand je suis finalement revenu, j'ai découvert que durant tout ce foutu temps, mon petit frère avait vécu un cauchemar...

Il souffla avec dépit.

\- Cette tentative de suicide. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'elle cache.

Le professeur se redressa, son regard se posa successivement sur le dossier puis sur Natsuo. Il demanda avec angoisse.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Natsuo rassembla son courage pour finalement avouer.

\- Mon petit frère... Il a été victime de viol.

L'expression d'Aizawa se tordit de stupeur.

\- Pardon ?

Natsuo continua.

\- Mon frère aîné... Touya. Il était fou.

Les poings du jeune adulte se serrèrent.

\- Dans les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de lui, il avait souvent l'air amorphe, comme si il était déconnecté de la réalité. Mon père lui a fait des choses affreuses, il aurait fallut l'interner lui aussi. Il n'était plus le même. Il n'aurait pas dût rester près de Shouto...

Il souffla.

\- Quand ma mère à été envpyé en hôpital psychiatrique, mon père lui a donné la tâche de s'occuper de Shouto. Sauf que Touya a abusé de son manque d'affection. Et il lui a fait des choses irréparables et... Shouto n'était qu'un enfant. Un petit bonhomme.

Parler de cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et ses poings tremblaient. Son cœur était serré par le dégoût. Il était hanté... Hanté par l'image de son petit frère quand il n'était qu'un enfant. C'était immonde. C'était insupportable !

\- Et pendant des années, mon imbécile de père, mon idiote de soeur, ils n'ont rien vu ! Si ils avaient eu l'habitude de se soucier de lui, si Shouto avait été aimé par eux et si il avait pu leur faire confiance, ça n'aurait sûrement pas duré aussi longtemps, peut-être même que ça n'aurait pas été aussi loin. Mais ce sont des écervelés, des égoïstes, et parce que mon père ne voyait Shouto que comme un chien de combat, comme ma soeur n'était qu'une imbécile jalouse, toute cette merde a duré, ça a dut être une éternité pour lui ! Ça a duré... Jusqu'à il y a trois ans.

Aizawa déglutit, il était abasourdi par l'horreur de ce qu'il écoutait. Un terrible sentiment de mal-aise lui serrait la gorge, c'était comme si il avait du mal à assimiler l'horreur de ce qu'il entendait.

\- Touya a disparu, et ce qu'il c'est passé autour de son départ est flou. Tout en est-il qu'après qu'il soit parti, ni mon père, ni ma soeur n'ont prit la peine de s'occuper de Shouto. Alors qu'il allait mal... Il allait très mal...

Il renifla.

\- Oui... Il allait mal. Au point où il a essayé tout seul de mettre fin à toute cette merde. Mais même après ça, même après avoir fait ce geste. Mon père et ma soeur ont continué à le négliger. La négligence... Avant aujourd'hui, c'est la seule chose qu'il a connu. On ne m'a même pas prévenu qu'il était à l'hôpital à l'époque, comme ci toute cette horreur n'était qu'un détail insignifiant et que la santé mentale de Shouto n'était pas importante de toute façon. Il y a trois ans, quand je prenais des nouvelles par téléphone via ma soeur aînée, elle me disait toujours '' Tout va bien ! ''. Elle me disait ça en chantonnant, alors que Shouto était dans un putain de lit d'hôpital !

Ses derniers mots était ponctués par une colère brûlante.

\- Mon père, et ma soeur sont des irresponsables ! Shouto était détruit, et c'était un enfant ! Il aurait pu mourir ! Il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de lui et ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Comment est-ce possible en tant qu'adulte d'être insensible à ce point à la souffrance d'un enfant ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais pourtant les pages de suivis médicales sont blanches et vous voulez savoir le résultat de tout ça ?

Sa gorge était serrée.

\- Mon frère a fait une crise d'angoisse la première fois qu'il m'a vu. Il est mal à l'aise quand je le prend dans mes bras, il ne sourit jamais. Il fait des crises de paniques, et des cauchemars si horribles qu'en se réveillant, il délire et il hallucine. Il y a ce petit quelque chose de désespéré et de fatigué dans son regard. Il a quinze ans Monsieur Aizawa, et on dirait qu'il est déjà au bout du rouleau.

Aizawa baissa les yeux, ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression grave et choqué. En tant que professeur, il avait déjà eu affaire avec des élèves dont la vie avait été très dure, mais jamais il n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi ignoble. D'un seul coup, le comportement de Todoroki devenait beaucoup plus logique. Cette façon de fuir les autres, d'être si mal à l'aise en publique. Il souffla en répondant.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense...

Natsuo releva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Shouto est un très bon élève, travailler à toujours eut l'air mécanique et naturel chez lui mais...

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Quand il s'agissait de coopérer avec ses camarades, il était clairement coincé. Naturellement distant, évitant les liens d'amitié, pendant que tout le monde dans la classe se sociabilisait. Il était toujours à l'écart volontairement.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête.

\- Bon dieu. J'aurais du lui poser des questions. C'est mon rôle de professeur de prendre soin de mes élèves, et le pire c'est que je commençais à me douter que quelque chose clochait chez lui... J'ai déjà vu des élèves associables, je pensais qu'il était de cela, qu'il se mettait à l'écart par orgueil comme certains élèves prodiges. Mais je sentais au fond que ça n'était pas normal.

L'expression d'Aizawa semblait compatissante et peiné.

-Je le sentais... Mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était aussi grave.

Il soupira.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Natsuo secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non... Si vous pouviez le voir à certains moment... C'est n'importe quoi d'avoir voulu faire comme si il allait s'en sortir. Il va tout sauf bien. Il est clair que même moi, il a dut mal à me faire confiance. Avant-hier il...

Natsuo regarda le sol.

\- Il faisait un cauchemar, j'ai presque appelé l'hôpital tant il me faisait peur. Hier il n'a quasiment pas dormi car il a peur de faire des mauvais rêves évidemment. Et...

Il regarda Aizawa dans les yeux.

\- Et pour ne rien arranger, la situation actuelle le stresse.

Il poussa un leger soupir.

\- Il souffre de la manipulation psychologique de mon père qui lui a fait avaler que son seul but dans la vie c'était Yuei et devenir un héro. Et par conséquent, quitter Yuei soudainement pour qu'on commence à le soigner, lui fait peur.

Le professeur, baissa les yeux, reportant son regard sur le dossier de Shouto.

\- Mais Shouto ne peut pas continuer, pas pour l'instant, il faut absolument qu'il voit quelqu'un et qu'il se soigne. Ses blessures mentales sont juste inimaginables. Il ne sourit jamais... Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être heureux. Qu'est-ce qui me donne l'assurance qu'il ne va pas craquer et essayer de se tuer encore une fois pendant un de ses délires ? Si ça arrivait, ça me rendrait barge... Ça m'énerve tellement... C'est si injuste...

\- Oui je comprend. Je comprend tout à fait.

Il souffla et demanda.

\- Quel âge avez vous jeune homme ?

Natsuo répondit fermement.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

\- Vous êtes jeune... Pas beaucoup plus âgé que les troisièmes année.

Il dit avec compassion.

\- Cela doit être difficile pour vous.

Le jeune homme le regarda et une bouffée soudaine de tristesse le submergea alors que les larmes s'accumulaient dans ces yeux.

\- Je... Je ne m'attendais pas en revenant chez moi à retrouver une famille soudée et heureuse mais... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je ferais face à des choses pareilles... Tout ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est une catastrophe... C'est pas possible quoi...

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage alors qu'il posait sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Mon père qui n'est pas juste un connard, mais un pur monstre. Shouto aurait pu mourir à cause de sa négligence et on dirait qu'il s'en fout, il voulait juste protéger sa carrière à la con, sa pitoyable carrière qui est plus importante que la vie de sa propre famille. Et ma soeur alors ! J'étais proche d'elle pourtant. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a trahit. Elle ma mentit et elle l'a négligé par jalousie !

Il grogna, la rage déformait sa voix.

\- Je... Je les hais... Je les hais tellement.

Il réssuya ses larmes en vociférant.

\- Ils n'ont même pas les couilles de s'excuser. Je voudrais vraiment qu'ils soient puni ! Ou bien leur mettre mon poing dans la figure à chacun ! Mais le plus important pour moi pour l'instant c'est Shouto... Je veux juste prendre mon petit frère dans mes bras sans qu'il ne panique. Il a beau avoir quinze ans, je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de continuer à le voir comme un petit garçon... Surtout en sachant que sa vie s'est brisé à ce moment là.

Aizawa resta assit dans son siège en le regardant longuement. Il finit par se racler la gorge.

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la colère et la tristesse que vous devez ressentir. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Vous faites preuve de courage en endossant toutes ces responsabilités.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Natsuo.

\- Ecoutez. Je peux parler avec le directeur. Si Shouto commence à rater les cours, bien évidemment, je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça réduira ses chances de passer en deuxième année l'an prochain. Mais si il lui faut une pause absolument, au lieu de le déscolariser totalement, je peux négocier de lui laisser un ou deux mois de repos, et lui envoyer les devoirs par mail.

Il ajouta avec compassion.

\- C'est un garçon travailleur et intelligent, je pense que ça serait possible pour lui de rattraper son retard. Après, si il ne va pas mieux malgré son laps de temps, et bien rien ne l'interdira de se réinscrire l'an prochain en première année.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je dis ça car vous m'avez dit que cette situation le stressait. Mais si il veut continuer Yuei, il a quand même le droit de prendre son temps pour guérir. Ce garçon est profondément blessé mais je sens qu'il est fort malgré tout.

Natsuo ressuya ses yeux en souriant doucement.

\- Oui, évidemment qu'il est fort.

Il repensa brièvement au moment où Shouto l'avait consolé dans la voiture.

\- Et c'est un bon garçon. Il mérite qu'on fasse attention à lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Natsuo inspira avant de relever la tête.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur. Pour votre compréhension.

* * *

Shouto était en train de faire son casier. Les élèves de Yuei qui sortaient des cours passaient en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Certains semblaient perplexe quand au fait qu'il était en train de vider ses affaires. Peu à peu, les couloirs devinrent de plus en plus vides et le bruit de la porte métallique résonnaient, cliquetait dans le silence. Et puis d'un coup, une voix douce demanda.

\- Todoroki-kun ?

Shouto écarquilla les yeux pour regarder son interlocuteur. Midoriya se tenait en plein milieu du couloir et le scrutait avec surprise. Il resta muet de surprise un instant avant de répondre.

\- Bonjour Midoriya.

Le garçon s'approcha lentement de lui en demandant avec soucis.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas venu en cour aujourd'hui... On pensait que tu étais malade.

\- Ah... Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Le garçon fronça les sourcil, avec inquiétude, il demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Shouto resta muet, regardant un instant son casier quasi vide en silence sans bouger, puis il inspira en répondant.

\- Je fais mes affaires.

Il regarda Midoriya à nouveau. Ce dernier sembla étonné.

\- Je vais arrêter les cours pour le moment.

Midoriya se pinça les lèvre, une pointe de peine et de surprise le tiraillait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Le garçon au cheveux rouges et blancs soupira doucement en fermant son casier.

\- Ce n'est rien Midoriya. Ça devait juste arriver, c'est tout. Il marqua une pause en regardant le sol avec mélancolie. Je... Je pense que mon frère Natsuo à raison, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je crois que je vais droit dans le mur.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Mon autre frère.

Les yeux verts de Midoriya se teintèrent de tristesse.

\- Oh... Je vois.

Le jeune homme resta debout dans le couloir alors que Shouto ramassait son sac plein. Midoriya devait normalement partir, mais il était bloqué. Alors il demanda.

\- Ca te dis de te poser sur un banc avec moi ?

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons se redressa, il hoqueta en réfléchissant avant de répondre.

\- D'accord.

Au festival sportif, Midoriya avait été le seul parmi ses camarades qui s'était acharné à l'aborder malgré ses nombreux rejets glacials. Il semblait que son instinct ait été assez fin pour sentir qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Après le violent combat qu'ils avaient disputé, Shouto était venu le voir. Comme si il avait sentit qu'il pouvait se confier à lui. Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait parlé de Touya depuis que ce dernier ait disparut. Il avait parlé de son calvaire et du désespoir béant qu'il avait dans la poitrine en pensant que peut-être ça le soulagerait de se confier enfin a quelqu'un. Cela dit, cela avait plus raviver les vieilles blessures ainsi que l'immense tristesse qui le rongeait. Il avait même craqué devant son camarade. Il s'était sentit honteux et misérable. Son camarade aux cheveux vert quand à lui, était resté choqué, dépassé par cette tragédie.

Depuis ce jour là, le garçon aux yeux verts ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le regarder, de guetter si il avait le moindre soucis. Aujourd'hui encore, le numéro de Midoriya était le seul que Shouto avait dans son portable avec celui de Natsuo.

Les deux camarades s'installèrent sur un banc de la cour, le ciel était en train de virer orange. Ils parlèrent un instant et Shouto avoua.

\- Mon frère Natsuo est revenu de Kyushu il n'y a pas longtemps. Et... J'ai vite compris que Fuyumi et mon père ne lui avait jamais dit pour ce qu'il c'était passé. Par contre lui, il a sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant qu'il le sait, il veut s'occuper de moi. Il dit qu'il faut que je me soigne avant de continuer Yuei.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Et il a sûrement raison je... Je suis fatigué Midoriya. Je ne vais pas devenir un bon héro en restant comme ça.

Il baissa la tête.

\- Je suis incapable de parler avec les autres, je ne comprend personne, je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Je sens, je sais que je ne suis pas normal et j'ai toujours, toujours honte de moi tout le temps. Et... Je ne suis même pas sûr d'aimer me lever le matin pour venir ici. Avant je ne me posais pas la question de si j'aimais venir, si je voulais venir ou pas. Mais avec Natsuo j'ai ouvert les yeux, et en fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. C'est tellement effrayant de se lever et de se rendre compte qu'on a de goût pour rien...

Il regarda Midoriya dans les yeux.

\- Je me sens perdu. Je veux juste arrêter de me sentir tout le temps si confus. J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps si bizarre. J'ai juste envie d'être normal...

Midoriya ne le lâcha pas du regard.

\- Todoroki...

Le garçon se frotta le cou en disant.

\- Ça me rend triste de savoir que tu ne vas plus venir.

Il répondit.

\- Mais le plus important c'est qu'il faut que tu fasse ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et, je pense que ton grand frère à raison.

L'adolescent au yeux vairons regarda son camarade.

\- Le simple fait que tu ai honte, que tu te sente mal, c'est injuste. Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait quelque chose de mal. Et quand on fait l'effort de te connaitre, on se rend vraiment compte que tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça en fait. C'est trop injuste.

Midoriya sourit légèrement.

\- Mais au moins maintenant, je suis soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de toi. Tu as beaucoup souffert, et ça me sidère que tu ai pu venir tout les jours en cours en étant si droit et sérieux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si j'avais été dans ton cas, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être aussi fort.

Il ajouta avec gentillesse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de toi. Tu es tellement courageux.

Shouto le regarda et la gène mêlé à un sentiment de chaleur lui envahit la poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas si courageux... Si j'étais courageux, j'arriverais à surmonter ça...

\- Tu te trompes. Ca n'a rien à voir.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai envie de te voir aller mieux, tu le mérite. Tu es important pour moi tu sais. Tu es mon ami.

Shouto écarquilla les yeux, il était si désemparé d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire ce genre de chose qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre, le rouge lui monta au visage et il retroqua.

\- ... Merci Midoriya... Tu es un ami toi aussi.

Les mains de son camarade se posèrent sur ses épaules et doucement il l'attira contre lui. Bien que tendu et stressé, Shouto se laissa enlacer. C'était la deuxième fois que Midoriya le prenait dans ses bras, la première fois fut dans ce couloir du grand stade pendant le tournoi, lorsqu'il lui avait tout avoué sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Midoriya s'éloigna et ses yeux semblaient humides, cela dit il souriait.

\- Même si tu ne viens plus en cour, je continuerais de t'envoyer des messages pour savoir comment tu vas. Je viendrais même te voir si tu veux, quand j'aurais du temps.

Shouto aurait aimé lui sourire en réponse, mais il était bloqué. Il baissa juste la tête en acquiesçant avec un air ému. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que certaines personnes entraient dans sa vie et lui donnait cet étrange sentiment de ne pas être rien. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait oublié à quoi ressemblait un sentiment de bonheur, de joie. Ce genre de sentiments qu'il avait autrefois éprouvé quand Touya, son cher grand frère, le serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Ce genre de sensation qui faisait chauffer son cœur froid et qui faisait monter le rouge sur ses joues.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être rien, parce que son grand frère lui montrait qu'il voulait prendre soin de lui et qu'il se souciait de son bien être. Et Midoriya qui ne lui devait rien, et qui était pourtant si gentil et attentionné. Shouto se mordit doucement la lèvre en baissant les yeux. Son coeur battait si fort.

Natsuo apparut dans le couloir, accompagné d'Aizawa. Izuku et Shouto se retournèrent pour les regarder. L'adulte aux cheveux blancs fit un sourire doux.

\- On a fini de parler Shouto. Tout vas bien. On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

L'adolescent acquiesça doucement avant que son regard ne soit capté par Midoriya qui fixait intensément Natsuo. Ce dernier le regarda en retour. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

\- Oh. Salut. Tu es un camarade de classe de mon petit frère ? Je te reconnais ! Tu es ce garçon du championnat !

Izuku se tut un instant, il semblait un peu gêné, puis il se leva et inspira profondément, ses joues étaient cramoisies.

\- Monsieur, prenez bien soin de Todoroki s'il vous plait !

Puis il se retourna pour s'enfuir, comme si il était embarrassé. Les deux frères le regardèrent s'enfuir avec des grands yeux étonnés, et Natsuo rit doucement.

\- C'est un drôle de gars ! C'est ton ami Shouto ?

Le jeune homme ne quitta pas la silhouette fuyante de son camarade du regard, et il répondit avec une voix douce.

\- Oui.

Natsuo le regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse. Même si Shouto ne souriait pas, il avait vu une étincelle dans son regard. Cela le rendit profondément heureux. Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as fait tes affaires ? On va pouvoir y aller. Monsieur Aizawa et venu te dire au revoir.

L'adolescent se leva et fit timidement face à son professeur. Aizawa avait au visage, une expression que Shouto n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait la même expression que son frère, ou celle d'Izuku. Une expression de personne qui se souciait de lui. C'était si nouveau. Si étrange pour lui.

Aizawa lui dit avec bienveillance.

\- N'oublis pas que tu es un garçon spécial, que tu es très courageux et plein de talents. Même si tu ne reviens pas avant longtemps, tu as ta place ici malgré tout. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour plus tard. Il faut d'abord que tu ailles mieux. Tu as le droit d'être épanouit d'accord ?

Shouto sentit ses jambes trembler, entendre cela de la part de son professeur, un vrai héro valeureux, tel qu'Eraser Head, le bouleversait totalement. Le héro posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne et le tapota.

\- Au revoir Todoroki. Et reviens plus fort que jamais, compris ? Je te fais confiance.

Shouto fit une légère grimace, il ferma doucement les yeux et parvint à se retenir de pleurer, il répondit avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Je ne vous décevrez pas Aizawa-sensei.

Pendant ce temps, Natsuo le contemplait, et il souriait avec un intense sentiment de bonheur. Lui et son frère, pouvait y arriver. Il pouvait le rendre heureux, et il y arriverait.


End file.
